Oniyuri
by Kari Yurika
Summary: Miku is off to a new singing academy. When she arrives she finds that the school is under the control of a bunch of gangsters. With the help of her three friends, they set off on their quest to help these troubled gangster become legit students so the school will be at peace but they soon find that helping these kids may be more trouble then it's worth.
1. Fight In The Lunch Room Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fights In The Lunch Room

First day of school. Transferring into a new school in the middle of the year sucks. Everyone's already got friends so I'm pretty much screwed. From what my friend Miko Ooka says, this school is big on clicks which means I'll never make any friends. A social out cast. I feel like I'm gonna die here or something.

I stood at the front of the school trembling. Even the school building is intimidating and I haven't even mentioned the students yet. Apparently anyone new gets stared at cause all eyes were on me and it was freaking me out.

Don't back down Miku, you've got this. I clutched my notebook to my chest and walked on to the entrance of the school. I tried my best to only look at the doors but I sadly made a few glances at the students. A few looked like they wanted to kill me and many looked at me like I was stinky dumpster.

Just as I was going to open the door to the school, the door swung out and hit me right in face. I fell to the ground and my book bag exploded sending all my books all over the stairs. Luckily I didn't have any papers in them or this would really be a mess.

I scrabbled to pick them up before one of the other students tried to ruin them. As I went to grab the last book, someone picked it up. I looked up to see some guy with glasses holding it. He looked at the title as he adjusted his glasses.

"Advanced Chemistry." He read aloud. "Very nice." He handed me the book. I quickly stuffed it in my bag. He held his hand out to me. I hesitated in taking his hand but I finally gave in and let him pull me up. "I'm sorry about that. Don't worry; this happens to a lot of people." He let go of my hand. "My names Kiyoteru Hiyama and I'm the school body president. You must be the new student, Miku Hatsune."

"Yeah, that's me." I rubbed my forehead. Man did that hurt. I've probably got some embarrassing red bump on my forehead. What a great way to start my first day. Fantastic.

"Come, I'll give you a tour." He pushed me into the school. It looked pretty average. No different then my last school. The students however were very different. It was like walking through a mind field. One wrong step and you die.

"It becomes less intimidating after a week." He whispered to me.

"Is it always this bad?" I asked Kiyoteru.

"Completely. It's rare to see two groups mix. Well except in classes. If your apart of a click, you'll never be pared in a group with anyone from it. The teachers are all about everyone getting along. Usually everyone does but a bunch of gangsters joined our school a month or two ago and they've been causing a lot of trouble. Sadly, the more trouble they cause, the more work I have."

"Do they hurt anyone?"

"Oh yeah." Kiyoteru adjusted his glasses. "Mostly the weaker guys in science clubs or math clubs. Lately they've been hitting the martial art clubs. It's been a mess."

"You look like you're under a lot of stress. You should take a day off."

"Yeah and who'd take care of those imbeciles?" Kiyoteru asked with a chuckle.

I'm really gonna regret this. "I could try."

"You?" He chuckled. "Please say you're joking?"

"Well…in middle school I was in the karate club and I did plenty of years of varies martial arts. I could give it a try." I nervously scratched my arm.

"To dangerous. I'm not gonna let a new student die on my watch."

"Die?' I shrieked.

"Or get brutally injured." Kiyoteru added.

"That doesn't sound much better." I said nervously.

"I highly suggest you just avoid them at all costs." Kiyoteru explained.

"But I don't even know what they look like." I objected.

"Trust me, when you see one, you'll know." Kiyoteru held out his hand. "Give me your schedule. I'll help you to your first class."

"Thank you President Hiyama." I handed him my schedule.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Kiyoteru." He smiled. "Looks like we'll have advanced chemistry together."

"Well at least I'll know someone." This is turning out to be slightly better then I expected. At least I know someone decent here.

My first period class was my singing class. My new school, Kabu Academy, is a singing and dancing school. It focuses more on singing and dancing then academics. My last school had an awful music programs so my parents thought I deserved the best singing school in the country. My parents are pretty wealthy so this school is a lot like my last school. It was for upper class citizens which made school a little more interesting but this school seemed to be for those who were rich and talented.

When I walked into my class I noticed two guys and a girl wearing black leather jackets in the back of the class room. The first one has short dark blue hair that was just long enough to drift over the tops of his sea blue eyes. He looked strong and tough. Probably really mean. The kind of person who'd rip your head off if you said one wrong thing to him. Pushing past all the meanness, he was really hot.

The second guy had long purple hair that draped around him like a curtain. His eyes were a deep color that I just couldn't place. He seemed just as mean as the first guy but this guy seemed more like a Casanova then a 'I'll kill you if you speak to me' kind of guy. He had brutal strength. I didn't even have to look at the lower half of his body to know that. His face said it all.

The girl had long pink hair that made her seem really tough for some reason. Her deep blue eyes seemed to cut you in half if she looked at you. She seemed like someone that didn't take crap from anyone. I couldn't really tell if she had any strength but if she's rolling with that crowd, she's got to have some kind of physical ability.

I nervously walked over to the teacher. "Good morning."

She turned to me. "Oh good morning. You must be Mrs. Hatsune. It's so great to meet a music protégée like yourself. Do you think you'd be willing to sing something for us today? It is required for a new student to perform in this class. It's just a formality. You understand don't you?" she asked.

She was a very pretty woman for a teacher. She had long grayish white hair that was tied back into a pony tail. She had on a tight fitting black skirt and a low cut pink top along with a white lab coat which I didn't really get since she's not a science teacher. She seemed nice though.

She turned to the class and banged a ruler on the chalk board. "Every shut up and take your seats!" she yelled. Everyone rushed to take there seats. I guess she's not so nice after all. She let out a very angry breath and quickly calmed down. "Everyone this is Miku Hatsune. She is a transfer student from Sayuri Academy. She's going to sing something for us today." The held out an IPod to me. "Go on, pick any song you want. School appropriate of course."

I flinched and nervously took the IPod. I slowly scrolled through the music until I decided on Rolling Girl. I held the IPod back out to the teacher. "Oh, that's a good one." She nodded to me. "When your ready just tell me when." She handed me a microphone. I turned it on and let out a breath. I nodded to her. She smiled and pressed play.

I sang the best I could. I put my whole heart into the song and people's eyes were wide. I wasn't sure if it was because they thought I sucked or because I was good. I couldn't decide so I just tried even harder and tried to not look like a show off. When I finished the class was silent.

The teacher clapped for me and the class awkwardly started to clap. "Very good Mrs. Hatsune. Just what I'd expected from you. I'm always blown away by students who put there heart into music. Excellent job. Why don't you take a seat next to Gakupo?" the teacher glared at the guy with the purple hair. "Be nice to her or I'll make sure your parolee officer hears about you poor behavior." She snapped.

"Yes Mrs. Yowane." Gakupo mumbled.

"That goes for the rest of you." she glared at the blue haired guy. "Kaito." She glared at the girl. "Luka."

"Yes Mrs. Yowane." Both of them mumbled.

I nervously walked up the aisle to my seat. All three of them glared at me as I sat down and set my bag on the floor at my feet. Mrs. Yowane began to write on the chalk board and everyone began talking. The blue haired guy grabbed my chair and jerked turned it so I was facing him in one swift movement.

"Listen Hatsu or whatever your name is. If you know what's best for you, you'll go back to whatever school you came from. You don't belong here and if your not gone in three days time, your gonna regret it." he said with the scariest look on his face I've ever seen.

I took in a deep breath and then glared into his eyes. I know I'm really gonna regret this. "Make me." I rose to my feet and turned my chair back around. Despite being freaked out by this school, it is the best school for singers in the country and I won't let some big tough guys try and stop me from going here. It was a gift from my mom to send me here so I'm not going to ask her to take us back no matter what happens to me here. No matter how much I hate it.

Kaito's hands grabbed my shoulders and jerked me back to the top of my chair was against his desk. "I don't think you get it pig tails. We'll make your life miserable."

I glared up at him. "I'm aware." I pushed his hands off my shoulders and my hair clanked back to its normal position. "There's nothing you can do to make me leave this school. You should just live with it and move on." I picked up my bag and riffled through it to find my notebook. I grabbed a pencil and began to talk notes.

"Listen girly." Luka said grabbing my arm. "You leave or I'm going to mess up your pretty little face."

I pushed her hand off my arm. "Are you poor at hearing? I said I'm not going anywhere. Do what you want but I'm not leaving." I snapped. I turned around and began to take notes. I wasn't bothered by them again until the end of the class when I heard a snip. I turned to find half of my pigtail cut.

My eyes widened. "My hair." Luka snickered.

Mrs. Yowane turned around and I watched the anger wash over her face. "All three of you, to the principles office now!" she yelled. She walked over to me as they started to gather there things to leave. "Miku, are you alright? Do you want to go home?"

I reached in my bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. I grabbed my pig tail that wasn't cut and measured where to cut and then with one snip, my hair was balanced out again. Everyone in the class gasped. I pulled out my hair ties and let my hair fall around me. Before it was down to my knees but now it's up to my elbows.

"Please continue Mrs. Yowane. Don't mind me. I'll clean up my mess at once." I quickly gathered up all my hair and walked over to the trash can in the front of the room. The three of them stood there in utter shock. Everyone watched me like I had just committed murder. I sat down in my chair like nothing happened. "Why is everyone looking at me? It's just hair, it grows back. I was going to cut it anyways." I looked down at my notes then up at Mrs. Yowane. "I believe we were in the middle of this falsetto." I said pointing at my notes.

Mrs. Yowane nodded. "Yes, that's right." she glared at the three of them who stood in the doorway dumbfounded. "Go. Now." The three of them walked out of the room but they never took there eyes off me until I was out of there sights. Mrs. Yowane awkwardly went on with her lesson.

I walked to lunch and was shocked to see that Kiyoteru was sitting alone. He sat there at one of the many circular tables reading a textbook and taking notes as he mindlessly ate from his box lunch every now and again. I walked over to him. "Do you always eat alone?"

Kiyoteru looked up from his textbook and half smiled. "Yes I do. I may be student body president but I'm still a dork." He closed his textbook and then his notebook. His eyes widened. "Your hair, that happened?"

I flinched but forced a smile. "Just a little miss hap with some scissors. No biggy. I was going to cut it this short anyways. It was way to long. You have no idea how long it takes to brush hair like that. Super annoying." I pulled my box lunch from my bag. "You don't mind if I eat with you do you?"

"By all means." Kiyoteru said. His eyes didn't leave my hair. "What really happened? No way that was a miss hap. Someone did that to you on purpose didn't they?"

My smile faltered for a second. "One of those gangsters you were talking about did it to prove a point to me. She cut half my pig tail off so I had to balance it out and I cut the other one. In the middle of class too." I pulled out my cute pink chop sticks with little flowers on them and opened my box lunch.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's really no big deal. It's just hair. It will grow back eventually. I actually had an appointment for a hair cut next week but I guess I can cancel it now." I turned his textbook so I could read the title. "Quantum physics. Sounds extremely advanced for a high school student."

"It is. I'm studying it on my own. My Physics teacher says I don't have to take the class since I've already surpassed everyone in the school in science and there's no higher classes to take. She gave me this textbook so I could continue my studies during my new free period." Kiyoteru explained.

"Do you ever just it down and watch T.V.?" I asked.

"Sure. Educational shows only of course."

My eyes grew impassive. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Ok, this weekend were going to a Café and were gonna eat crap loads of ice cream. Then were going to the movies and then were gonna go for a walk in the park. Cancel whatever you have planned cause I refuse to hear you say no." I crossed my arms and smiled with satisfaction.

"Actually, I don't have plans…that sounds nice." Kiyoteru seemed intrigued with me. "Why the park?"

"So we can go play on the play ground. Duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't we way to old for that?"

"Oh completely which is why were gonna go at sundown so no one will be around to see us acting way under our age." I smiled. "I think of everything right?"

Kiyoteru chuckled. "Do we have to?"

"Have you ever played on a playground?"

"No."

"Then yes we do." I answered. I stabbed my rolled egg with my chop sticks and ate it.

Kiyoteru half smiled. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For…I guess I don't know. Trying to befriend me I guess." Kiyoteru ate some rice.

"No problem. You seem like a nice guy Kiyoteru. You just need to do something other then studying for a change." I smiled. "And I'm gonna make sure you do. Starting with this weekend. Next weekend were going to an amusement park."

"I can see my schedules gonna be booked for the next few weekends."

"Oh of course. I'm going to make sure you do everything a normal high school student does that you haven't done already. I'm assuming you haven't been to an amusement park."

"Never."

"Yep were going." I pushed his textbook aside. "You know everything; it won't kill you to watch some mind numbing T.V. like anime or something."

"But educational shows are –"

"Don't even finish that sentences, your goal this week is to watch no educational shows. Watch cop shows or dramas. Sports, anything but educational shows. Promise me." I held out my pinky.

He laughed and linked pinkies with me. "Thanks Miku."

"Yes I know. I'm pretty amazing." I stabbed my spicy tuna roll. "Just trying to help a friend."

I heard footsteps stop behind my chair. "Looks like the new girls hanging around with the schools biggest dork." I tilted my head book so I could see who it was. It was about 8 of those gangsters, Gakupo, Kaito and Luka included. They seemed pretty pissed. "You must think your so smart." The person speaking looked exactly like Kaito only with red hair. From what I could tell, Akaito was the head of this group.

"No I'm actually not that smart. I've only got a 3.4 GPA. Not to impressive." I shoved my spicy tuna roll in my mouth and turned my chair so I could look at them. When I swallowed I set my chopsticks down. "What exactly do you want from me? I haven't done anything to provoke you have I?"

"You got my friends in trouble today. One week of detention." The red haired guy said.

"They shouldn't have cut my hair. You shouldn't blame me for what your friends do during class to other students. That just makes you sound unintelligent." I looked at Kiyoteru. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Miku, maybe you should stop talking." Kiyoteru said with a fearful look on his face.

"Why should I do that? If he hurts me on school grounds, he'll get suspended or expelled. If he does it on the streets, he gets arrested." I pointed out.

"You're a real smart ass." He snapped.

"Miku, seriously stop talking." Kiyoteru said in a much louder voice. Everyone was watching us now. I zipped my lips and threw away the key.

"Your lucky I don't wipe that smile of your face." He said with angry eyes.

"Go with what you feel." I covered my mouth. "Woops, I forgot I wasn't suppose to talk." I said threw my hands.

"That's it." Akaito went to punch me but I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder.

"That was an assault." I said pointing at Akaito on the floor.

"Miku…how'd you do that?" Kiyoteru asked in shock.

"I wasn't lying about all that martial arts stuff. I'm an experienced fighter. My mom told me if you ever want to be safe in this world, you either learn to fight or you never leave your house. Obviously I chose option one." I rose from the table and took a fighting stance. "Anyone else?"

"How dare you?" Akaito snarled. He went to grab my leg but I jumped out of the way.

"A street fighter can never out do a martial artist no matter how much strength you have. Remember that." I held out my hand to him. "Violence is never necessary unless you're protecting yourself you know." He grabbed my arm and threw me towards the wall but I kicked off the wall and landed gracefully on top of an uninhabited lunch table. I jumped down and walked back to my table. Kiyoteru stared at me like I was a monster as I sat down at the table. "You know what? I think I like this hair. It's much easier to move around with. My longer hair always got in the way."

The red haired guy's hand slid onto my shoulder. "You've got a lot of strength. I like that in a woman. Why don't you join my gang?" he got close to my ear. "Maybe I'll let you take me out to dinner this weekend." He whispered.

I pushed his hand off my shoulder. "No thanks. I already have plans. Maybe some other time when I'm not busy doing important things." I picked up my chopsticks. "As for your gang offer, I will respectfully decline. How am I going to get into college when I'm in a gang? I'd never get accepted anywhere. Wouldn't that suck? That stuff sticks with you for life." I poked my second spicy tuna roll. "I suggest you get out why you can red head."

"What did you call me?"

"Well I don't know your name. It was the first thing that came to mind." I explained.

"You don't know who I am?" he scuffed.

"I'm a new student. I don't know who anyone is. I moved here from Hiroshima. You expect me to know every person in Tokyo?" I asked.

"I'm gonna kill you." red head snarled.

Gakupo grabbed his arms. "She's not worth it man."

"I'm gonna get you blue hair." Red head snapped.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that comment but good luck with what ever you're getting." I turned back to my food. The gangsters slowly dispersed but Kaito stayed behind with some blond girl who also wore a black leather jacket like Kaito.

She had long blond hair that looked about elbow length. Her eyes weren't as cold as everyone else's but she was tough none the less. She could definitely do some damage on me if she really wanted to…you know if I wasn't trying that is. She seemed to be rather strong despite her thin figure. Very impressive. She's like me, muscles that don't show up like most women who work out. I could tell that, of all the people in this gang, this girl was definitely going to be more sympathetic then the rest of this gang combined.

"Hatsune." He grabbed my shoulder and got close to my ear just like red head did. "You shouldn't mess with Akaito. He'll kill you." Apparently red head's name is Akaito. Figures. A pair of twins with extremely similar names. How original.

"He's not capable of killing a water flea." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled. "I believe I like you. Why don't you and me go grab some dinner tonight?"

"Can't. I have plans." I said flatly.

"With who?"

"Kiyoteru." I answered. Kiyoteru's gonna grill me for this. "Were going out to dinner if you must know."

"This twig? You must be joking." Kaito said with a chuckle.

"No I'm serious. We have much more in common then you and me do."

Kaito laughed. "Like what?"

"Were both into Chemistry, we both enjoyed rolled egg, we were both student body presidents and we both enjoy eating crap loads of ice cream and your just getting me started." I said seriously.

"Whatever." Kaito said. He looked at the blond girl. "Lily, let's go."

"Hold on a moment, you go ahead. I'll catch up." Lily said. Kaito walked away and Lily sat down next to me. "Listen girly. Akaito isn't someone you want to mess with. Be careful or your gonna get crushed." She patted my shoulder. "He's a lot stronger then he appears." She got up and walked away.

"Wait…is Lily Takahashi helping you?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Is that weird?" I asked curiously.

"She's probably the second meanest person in that gang. She's also the most skilled." He reached in his bag and pulled out a vanilla folder. "I got bored one day so I cataloged all there stats."

I sighed. "This is what I'm talking about. You're such a braniac." He waved off my comment and handed me a sheet of paper. On the paper was a picture of Lily. I skimmed the paper and boy was it detailed. He even had her grades from last year on it. "You know this is really creepy right?"

"I prefer to know what I'm dealing with when I deal with enemies." Kiyoteru tapped his folder with one of his chopsticks. "I can make you some copies if you want."

"No, I prefer to keep my stalker levels at a normal point thank you." I chuckled. "But this is impressive…I'm too afraid to ask where you got all this information from."

"You don't want to know." He said as he poked at his lunch. "So apparently were going out to dinner tonight now?"

I blushed a little. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to get grilled by him forever. Sorry I drove you into it."

"No problem. None at all." He was blushing a little. I bet, him being such a social outcast, he liked the idea of everyone thinking he had a girlfriend which is fine with me.

I bet your wondering why I was freaking out earlier but I stood up to the gangsters with such confidence. Well, I'm more afraid of being an outcast like Kiyoteru then being beaten up by a bunch of meat heads. I'm stronger then most people so I'm no longer afraid of being beaten up since it would be hard for anyone to do so to me with my training. When I went to my old school, every time I heard my name in a group of girls, I'd freak out. There's nothing I fear more then being talked about by other people. To be utterly alone. To have no one who accepts you. That is my only fear and it's a pathetic one too.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked.

I blinked. "You're asking me?"

He sighed. "That's a no then?"

"No, yes."

"You've lost me and I'm a genius."

"Yes, I'd love to go out to dinner with you. Why don't we just grab dinner after we have our lovely stroll through the park?"

"Sounds good to me." he smiled. Despite Kiyoteru being a complete dork. He's really hot. I wonder why girls don't go after him. I can't believe him being a dork would stop him from getting at least one girl to ask him out. There must be something else I'm missing. I guess I'll figure it out. Truthfully, I actually really like him. He's such a sweet guy.

As for this gang, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with them. I could send them all to the hospital but I'd rather not have that on my record if I can help it. Maybe I can change them. Tug at the things that will make them become normal human beings instead of just a bunch of gangsters. That should be interestingly dangerous. I believe I have some work ahead of me but I bet it will be an interesting adventure.

.

.

.

Ok so this is my new story so please review and tell me if you like it. I'm still working on it. Also, I haven't officially decided which Vocaloids or Utauloids will be the gang members yet besides the ones that have already been mentioned so if you have any ideas, post them in your review. Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to check out my other stories, Kyousei and its continuation (Kyousei In One Voice) and Cat's Eye.


	2. Miso! Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miso!

It wasn't until the school day was just about to end that I really got a taste for the extreme click problem here. I mean it was obvious this morning but at the end of the day it really hit me. It was like partnering with someone new was like committing suicide or something.

"Alright class, today were revealing who your partners will be for the Christmas show. It's in one month so grab your partner and get to work. You'll be paired with someone of the opposite sex and you'll be required to sing a song together for try outs. School appropriate guys." Some guy in the back of the room groaned. "Those who pass through the try outs will sing in the big show." Our teacher Mr. Honne was a strict guy. He kind of reminded me of Mrs. Yowane. They both had grayish hair but looked really young. Mr. Honne was built like a body builder. His muscles were heavily shown through is white dress shirt. He wore his tie a little loose around his neck and left a button open. Apparently the girls in my class find him to be hot since they all stare at him like he's a good all period. I can't say I don't find him to be hot though.

When Mr. Honne handed me a piece of paper with a name at the top. Kaito Shion. I groaned. What are the odds? I'm so dead. He's gonna come onto me like flies to poop.

Kiyoteru leaned across the row and looked at my partner. His eyes widened. "That really sucks."

"Thanks" I mumbled. I looked at his piece of paper. "Who'd you get?"

"Rin Kaga. She's in my gym class. Kind of spastic. Not a single bad thing on her record." Kiyoteru said.

"Lucky." I moaned. I dropped my face onto my desk. "He's gonna kill me and if he doesn't, Akaito will." I sighed. "But then again, I probably wouldn't let them kill me so maybe they'll just try and then end up in the hospital." I banged my head on my desk. "I don't want to beat up people."

Kiyoteru patted my shoulder. "It'll be ok."

"No it won't." I moaned.

"I know."

"Then why did you say that?" I snapped.

"I figured you needed to hear that."

Almost everyone went to the front of the room and shouted questions at Mr. Honne until the bell rang. It was insane. At least Kiyoteru was happy with who he got.

After class, the whole school had a free period to get their partners and start planning for the big show. Kiyoteru and I decided to meet up at the front gates when the period was over so we could walk home together.

It took forever to find Kaito. Eventually I found him sitting in the back of the lunch room throwing a tennis ball at the wall over and over again. He seemed pretty bored. I figured he'd come here since he was probably trying to avoid this partner thing as much as possible. Just as I was about to say something he interrupted me.

"You found me." He stopped throwing the ball and crushed the ball in his hand.

"That's a waste." I murmured under my breath.

"I'm gonna tell you right now. I don't sing in front of people." He said flatly. "Go home earlier or something."

"Stage fright?"

He slammed his hand on the table. "You think I have stage fright you little bitch?"

"I don't know you to well so I have no idea if you do or not. Obviously you don't. Don't jump to conclusions. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." I sat down at the table.

He banged his fist on the table. "I can get whatever girl I want."

I rolled my eyes. "And your over sized ego doesn't help you either." I reached into my bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "I don't care if you don't want to meet up for practice or anything but I expect you to at least learn the song ok. One practice is all I want before try outs. Just one and then when we don't make it through try outs we can go our separate ways alright."

He glared at me. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Do you want to pick out the song or should I?" I asked.

"I'm not singing anything unless it's rock."

I nodded. "Understood. I'll try to find a song and give you the lyrics tomorrow in first period." I put out my cell phone. "I think I can do that if I finish unpacking by 8." I rose from my chair. "See you tomorrow then."

Just as I was about to leave the room Kaito called. "Don't pick some girly crap. I'm not singing nothin' I don't want to."

I smiled. "Understood." I left without another word.

Kiyoteru was with some blond girl in one of the music rooms when I found them. Rin was excitedly scrolling through a list of songs on a lap top and Kiyoteru was looking over her shoulder at the screen.

"What about Dear you? That's a pretty song!" the girl asked with excitement.

"Whatever you choose is fine with me Kaga." Kiyoteru said.

"I told you, call me Rin!" Rin said with a smile. "I like Dear you! Let's do that one!"

"I'll print up the lyrics tonight and we can practice tomorrow."

"Yeah!"

"Looks like your doing well already." I said as I shut the door. Kiyoteru and Rin turned around and looked at me.

"Glad to see you're alive." Kiyoteru said with a half smile.

"Kiyoteru told me you got stuck with Kaito! Sorry to hear about that! Maybe we can convince the principle to let us sing a trio!" Rin said.

"It's fine. I think Kaito might actually sing for the try outs at least." I said. I leaned against the piano next to the laptop that sat on a desk in front of Rin. "So you guys decided on Dear you. I love that song."

"Oh me too! It's so pretty!" Rin stood. "I forgot to introduce myself! My names Rin Kaga!"

"Nice to meet you I'm Miku Hatsune."

She hugged me. "It's so nice to meet you!" she didn't let go until Kiyoteru tapped Rin on the shoulder.

"Why don't you explain to Miku how the Christmas show works?" Kiyoteru asked.

Rin let go of me. "Ok!" Rin smoothed out her skirt then started talking. "The Christmas performance is where everyone gets recognized for there talents! Record labels and Talent Scouts fill up a good 30% of the theater seats! If you get in, you will most definitely get an offer from someone! That's why they give us so much time to do this project when in most classes; they'd only give a week or two! You get judged by the most highly regarded music teachers for try outs! At the performance, the audience votes on the winners threw an electronic poll thingy! The winning duet gets two trophies! Last year the winners were Mizki Murakami and Piko Utatane! Mizki's super mean but she has a beautiful voice! Piko definitely deserved it to win! He's here on a full paid scholarship you know! He's not considered high classes around here! He lives with commoners!"

"So what?" I asked. "There are more lower class then upper class you know. If the lower class wanted to kill us off, we'd be dead in 2 hours time."

"That's so scary!" Rin shrieked.

"So Piko's an outsider like Kiyoteru and I?" I asked.

"Yeah! Me too! I don't know why but people find me to be very loud and annoying! I don't get it!" Rin tapped her chin. "Maybe it's my laugh that's annoying!"

"I don't find you annoying at all. You seem to make any situation happy." I said.

Rin shrieked and hugged. "It's official! You're my new best friend ever!"

"Miku?" Kiyoteru asked.

Rin was still hugging me so I had to tilt my head back as far as I could go too look at him. "Hm?"

"Is Kaito really gonna do the competition?" Kiyoteru asked.

"I believe so. He seemed sincere. I can tell he's one of those guys that refuses to be sappy if he can help it so his acceptance was sort of implied. I hope he'll do it." I said.

"That's my Miku, so optimistic!" Rin said snuggling against me.

"If anyone in this room is optimistic, it's you Rin." I chuckled.

"Aw! You're just saying that!" Rin shrieked. "Oh I know! Let's all go out and get some ice cream!"

"Rin, you don't need any sugar. It will push you over the edge." Kiyoteru said.

"That's so funny! My doctor tells me the same thing!" Rin laughed. Kiyoteru and I looked at each other with suspicion but I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Eventually, Kiyoteru joined in. "Then off we go!" She grabbed her lap top, stuffed it into her bag, pulled her bag over her shoulder and marched towards the door. "Ice cream ice cream we all steam for ice cream!"

"It's scream, not steam." Kiyoteru corrected her with a chuckle.

"Is not! It's most definitely steam! We all steam for ice cream!" Rin announced.

I laughed and slid my arm around her shoulders. "Ice cream ice cream we all steam for ice cream" I sang. Rin smiled and sang along with me. Kiyoteru refused to partake in our little song but he laughed at us a good amount as we made our way to the entrance of the school. When we opened the door to the school the gang was out there. They were by the gates blocking everyone's exit. A few normal looking girls stood next to Akaito. One of them looked angry while the other two looked scared and cowered behind the angry girl. We slowly made our way to the gate.

"Listen girly, I'm not singing in no contest. Get over it." Akaito snapped.

"No you listen you big sack of meat. I'm not going to flunk because you won't sing. I don't care if you do sing. Just show up. We at least get 20 points for that." the girl was obviously ticked and boy was she gonna clobber Akaito if he didn't start listening to her.

"Forget it." Akaito snapped.

"Just show up. It wouldn't kill you" Lily said nudging Akaito.

"Screw you." Lily said.

"You could always flick of the teachers and walk off stage." Lily pointed out.

Akaito pondered that for a second. "Fine whatever just go away."

The girl smiled. "Don't be late." She walked away with her two friends who looked mortified. I bet they'd be more mortified after they see what these idiots are probably gonna try to do to me.

"Hey look, its pig tails." Luka said.

"My hairs not in pig tails" I called as I approached them.

"Better find a new way out. No one gets through unless I say so." Akaito said getting in my face.

"Back off smart ass." I stomped at him and he flinched. "Maybe you'd have a girlfriend if you weren't such a bully. Girls like sweet guys that actually listen to them. Not big meat heads wearing black jackets. I pushed past him pulling Rin along with me but Luka caught Rin's hand. Rin shrieked and tried to pull away but Luka's obviously stronger then she looks.

"Looks like pigtails found herself a new friend." Luka said with a sneer.

"Leave her alone." I grabbed Luka's hand that was around Rin's. "Just because you lost your parents as a child doesn't make bulling people ok."

Luka's eyes widened. "How'd you know that?" Luka's hand loosened just enough for me to pull Rin free.

"There is no reason to resort to violence Luka. Just because you have the ability to hurt others, doesn't mean you have to. All the pain you cause won't make your parents proud of you."

She stared at me blankly for a while. I was shocked the gang actually sat still so long. Luka shook her head then glared at Akaito. "Let them go. There not worth it." Luka walked over to him. "You wouldn't want to lose me in your gang would you?"

Akaito glared at me then sighed and looked down at Luka. "I'd never want that Luka." He pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss.

I pushed Kiyoteru and Rin away from them before Akaito changed his mind about us. Just as we were about to step into the street, Rin's Limo pulled up.

"Would you guys like a ride?" Rin asked.

"Anything to get us out of this mess." Kiyoteru answered. They both slid into the Limo. I was about to get in when I heard someone call my name. I turned to find Kaito standing right behind me. He pushed me aside from the door. "She'll be getting home a different way. Got a problem with that four eyes?"

I half smiled. "I'll handle it ok?"

"I expect to see you tomorrow." Kiyoteru pointed out.

"Scouts honor." I raised my hand.

Kaito growled under his breath and slammed the door. The Limo drove away with Kiyoteru sticking his head out the window. I went to wave goodbye but Kaito caught my hand and pulled me across the street. He seemed very admit about taking me where he wanted so I let him pull me along. It seemed like we walked 10 blocks before we finally went into a building. It was a Ramen restaurant. Everyone seemed to know Kaito. They seemed to like him a lot too.

The manager walked up to us. "Kaito my boy." He slammed a hand onto Kaito's shoulder. "Are you working tonight?"

"Maybe later. I've got some school work to do." Kaito said.

"This your girlfriend?" the manager asked. He smiled at me. "You're gorgeous for a high school student." He kissed my hand.

"Thank you very much sir. I appreciate your kind words." I smiled. "I'm Miku Hatsune. It's an honor to be in your restaurant." I bowed slightly.

"Please. Call me Uncle." He pushed me over to the bar. "Order anything you'd like, you eat for free."

"Oh no, I could never do that. Really, I don't mind paying." I said.

"Don't give it a second thought." He handed me a menu. "Anything you'd like." He thumped one of the men behind the counter. "This girl eats for free anytime."

"Yes sir." The worker guy said.

Kaito sat down at the counter next to me. "Order the Miso. It's our chief's specialty." Kaito slammed his hand on the bar. "Yo foreigner. Get us two Miso."

A man with green hair walked over to us. "Just because my parents are French does not make me a foreigner." The guy pointed out.

"Yeah well you look French so you're a foreigner to me." Kaito took my menu and handed it to the guy. "Make it snappy Mathieu."

"Please take your time. I wouldn't want to distract you from other orders." I said with a smile. "Kaito says Miso's your specialty. I'm sure it's delicious. I'm sure it's worth the wait."

Mathieu smiled. "Thank you dear." he kissed my hand. "Come by anytime. I'll make you something delicious."

"Thank you very much." I smiled. "If I could bother you for some water, I'd be very grateful."

"Coming right up my dear." he went to go get my water.

"You don't have to be so nice. There normal people, not business associates." Kaito said not looking at me.

"You'd be shocked to know that I'm usually this nice. It is only people who really piss me off that bring out my violent tendencies." I elbowed him. "It wouldn't kill you to be nicer. Just because you're muscular doesn't mean you can be an ass to everyone." I crossed my arms. "And you better tell the manager that I'm not your girlfriend."

"Yet." Kaito said. He still didn't look at me. Why's he so distant from me? Most guys like him are forceful…but Kaito's the direct opposite. Well maybe not the direct opposite but he's definitely not extremely forceful.

I rolled my eyes. "You know when you say stuff like that, it makes you sound like an over expectant douche bag."

"Thank you." He finally looked at me and even though his face said he didn't care, his eyes said he was happy-ish.

I sighed. "So why am I having early dinner with you at a Ramen shop?"

"Date." He answered.

"Not a date if I don't acknowledge it's a date." I pointed out.

"It's a date." He stated. Mathieu placed two glasses of water on the counter.

"Thank you so much." I said with a smile.

"No problem." Mathieu said. He leaned over the counter. "So Mrs. What's your name?"

"Miku Hatsune. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine sweetheart." He really was cute.

"Please to let me keep you for work. I'm sure you're quite busy." I said gesturing at the orders on the order thingy.

"Good point. Nice meeting you Miku." He kissed my hand again then went into the kitchen.

Kaito glared at my hand. "Your just gonna let him do that?"

"Why not? I'm single and young. Mathieu's cute. I'm a woman Kaito. I can't flirt with men?" I asked.

"No you can't." he grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go. I guess this is his attempt at holding hands.

I patted his hand. "Loosen your grip. Your gonna crush my hand." His grip loosened but he didn't look at me. I laced my fingers with his then leaned over the bar. "I wonder what's in Miso. I never asked before." Kaito looked down at my hand then back at me. "Do you know?"

"Know what?" he snapped at me.

I sighed. "Never mind." I removed my hand but he grabbed again and continued to crush my hand.

"Miso is made up of 14 different ingredients. Vegetable oil, garlic, ginger, ground pork, bean sprouts, cabbage, carrots, warm water, chicken bouillon powder, sugar, soy sauce, miso paste, chukamen noodles and sesame oil." Kaito answered.

"That's really exact. Do you make Ramen?"

"Of course I do. I work here don't I?"

"You never told me that Kaito so I didn't know." I pointed out. Kaito sighed and his hand went loose in mine. At least my hand could move now. I laced my fingers with his. "I think that's really cool. I'm not good at dealing with meats or vegetables. I prefer chocolate. I use to make Peppermint Tree Bark during Christmas time. I learned how to make it when I lived in America for a year."

"You should keep making it if you like it so much." He didn't look at me. I guess he's being distant. That's fine with me. I feel like the only way to get through to him is to flirt a little. I can tell everyone in that gang is suffering from something. I don't know why but I feel like I need to something about it. They all seem to be nice people despite them being in a gang. I bet I could break through there tough exterior if I try hard enough.

I half smiled. "Are you trying to be nice to me Kaito?"

"No." Kaito mumbled.

"Cause it sounded like you were." I said with a mischievous smile.

"Well I wasn't. You must be going senile or something." Kaito said now looking at me with slight anger on his face.

"I'm pretty sure you were trying to be nice right there." I smiled with satisfaction.

"Well I wasn't. If you thought so well good for you." He removed his hand and crossed his arms. I laughed. As I laughed he slowly got angrier. "What's so damn funny?" He demanded banging his fist on the table. The glass of water on the counter in front of him shook.

"Nothing you'd understand." I said slowly calming down. Kaito stared at me with suspicion but then went back to not looking at me. I sighed and took a sip of my water. "So I was thinking we'd sing Cantarella. It's kind of an old song but it sounds nice. I'll get the sheet music tonight. It's originally meant for a guy but I think it'd be more romantic sounding if it was more of a duet kind of thing."

Kaito didn't say anything for a while. When I was about to say something he spoke. "Whatever you want."

"Really? I thought you'd hate it."

Kaito looked at me. "Just because I'm a gangster doesn't mean I only like rap."

"I…I guess I did look at you in a stereotypical way. Sorry." I looked down at my hands. "I've never been very close with guys when I was in middle school. Most of them were afraid of me or they only like me for my looks. I guess I don't know what to think of you just yet." I chuckled. "Pretty pathetic right?"

"Yeah." He agreed.

I punched his arm. "This is the part where you say, no that's not pathetic at all." I snapped.

"Then you shouldn't have asked my opinion." He crossed his arms again. "Why are women so complicated?"

"Why are men such idiots?" I countered banging my fist on the counter.

"Two Miso's." Mathieu said placing the bowls on the counter in front of us.

I picked up my chop sticks and stabbed one of the vegetables. "Men."

"Women." Kaito mumbled picking up his chopsticks.

"Did I miss something?" Mathieu asked as I plopped the vegetable into my mouth.

"No" Kaito grumbled under his breath. We both ate in silence for a few seconds. "I challenge you to a eating contest."

"Alright. What's your wager?"

"If I win you go on a date with me tomorrow night." He smiled deviously. "At a place of my choice and you have to wear what I ask."

I grabbed his shirt. "I'll agree to that if my parents will let me walk out of the house in whatever you pick for me to wear."

"Fine."

"If I win, we go on a date tomorrow at a place of my choice and you have to pay for everything."

Kaito's eye brows rose at what I beat but he smiled just the same. "You're on." Kaito announced. "Mathieu, come out here and judge our contest. I want to make sure she doesn't cheat."

"Same to you Kaito." I snapped at him.

Mathieu sighed and walked over to us. "Fine." Mathieu raised a napkin into the air. "You may start in three…two…one." Kaito and I began to plow food into our mouths. I finished the last of my Miso as Kaito at his last noodle. I slammed my chopsticks on the counter. "I win!"

"No far. You cheated." Kaito demanded.

"How did I cheat? You were watching me the whole time." I looked a Mathieu. "Did I cheat?"

"Not that I saw. You can really shovel down food." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled and patted my stomach. "That was delicious. Your right Kaito, the Miso here is delicious."

"Your very lady like aren't you?" Kaito chuckled.

"Shut up. You're the one that challenged me." I punched him. "We'll meet out side this lovely establishment at exactly 7 pm. If your late, I'm gonna pick somewhere really expensive and order whatever the most expensive thing on the menu is."

Kaito slammed his chopsticks on the table. "Fine whatever." He got up from the bar stool. "I'm going upstairs." He walked around the counter and into the kitchen.

I looked at Mathieu. "Where's he going?"

"Kaito lives upstairs. His father is the owner of the business. Kaito insists on having separate apartments. I can give you my key to his room. I made a copy." Mathieu held up the key.

I took the key. "Thank you." I walked around the counter and hugged him then headed for the stair case in the kitchen. Kaito's father (a.k.a. the manager from earlier) stopped me.

"Heading up to see Kaito?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I mean uncle." I smiled. "The Miso was very delicious. Thank you so much for treating me."

"Don't give it a second thought sweetheart." He smiled. "Anything for the girl that snatched my son up. Anyone that can deal with my son can eat here for free anytime."

"He's not so bad." I chuckled. "But he's not easy either. Tough guy. Hard to crack."

He laughed. "That he is." He pushed me towards the stairs. "You kids have fun and remember to be safe." He winked at me.

I blushed. "That's not–Were not gonna–I mean." I rubbed my arm. "That's not what were doing." I turned and awkwardly walked upstairs.

.

.

.

So I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will knock your socks off. Stay tooned it should be up before noon or so. Spoiler alert: Kiku is Miku's mom like every other story I've done. Oh and Miku actually has a living dad in this one this time. Man, I'm such an evil writer to give none of my main characters fathers…oh and it's not because I don't have one cause I do.

BTW I got a Death the Kids ring today at Otakon. Super awesome. I love it so much.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Kiss Me Sweet Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kiss Me Sweet

I looked at the key. Kaito's room was room number three. I shoved the key into the slot and turned. The door easily opened. Kaito was walking into the kitchen.

His apartment did not look like I expected it to. It was really nice. Lots of room. As far as I could tell, there was one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a rather large living area. In the living room there was a giant flat screen T.V. with a couch, a coffee table and two arm chairs in front of it. Of course the furniture was black. Next to the T.V. was a big book shelf that housed more DVD's then I could count. There was also a giant drum set with a guitar and a bass on each side of it along with two pretty big amps. The kitchen was rather large. The stove looked really new and the fridge looked like the latest model. There was a large kitchen table with a bunch of chairs around it and a long counter that stretched along most of the outside of the kitchen. It had a few bar stoles in front of it. Behind the kitchen table was a wine rack but it didn't have any wine on it. Thank the heavens.

I walked in and took off my shoes by the door. "Who gave you a key?" Kaito asked. Kaito's eyes narrowed. "It was Mathieu wasn't it?"

I smiled and pitched the key to Kaito. "Now Mathieu doesn't have a key." I walked in. "Your apartment is huge." I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Must be nice to live alone like this. I've always wanted a big apartment just like this."

Kaito opened the fridge. "Want something to drink?"

"What do you have?" He pulled out two Coke's and walked over to me. He sat down next to me and handed me the Coke. "Thank you." I popped the top and took a long drink.

"I don't remember inviting you in."

"To late now." I smiled and kicked my feet up on the coffee table. He sighed and kicked his feet up as well. "Am I really imposing?"

"No." he took a look drink of his Coke and then set it down on the coffee table. "So where are you forcing me to take you tomorrow."

"Who says I'm forcing you? If you have any honor at all, you'll show up and when you do show up were going out to dinner at a really nice diner I went to with my parents last weekend when we finally finished moving our things into our new house."

"A Diner?"

"Do you have a problem with Diner's?"

"Not at all. I was just expecting you to make me spend a lot of money on you." He explained.

"Well I'm not that cruel." I set my Coke down then leaned against his shoulder. He blushed a little. I half smiled and slid my arms around his arm. "Are you blushing?"

"No." He stated and looked away from.

I giggled and snuggled against him. I could see his face turning pink. "I'm pretty sure you're blushing."

"You must be seeing things."

This should be funny. I got close to his ear so my lips were brushing against his ear as I spoke. "I think you are."

He looked at me with his cheeks flaming pink and an angry look on his face. "Your messing with me aren't you?"

"Just a little." I whispered. We were really close now. Only a lips distance apart. Just as he was about to lean forward to kiss me, my phone went off. I smiled with amusement and pushed away. I answered on the last ring. "Hello?"

"Are you alright?" Kiyoteru asked.

I laughed. "Did you call just to check up on me?" I smiled. "I'm fine. Quit worrying so much. If you stress out to much your gonna break out."

"Miku! Are you alright?" Rin shrieked in the back ground.

"Quit yelling. She can hear you fine." Kiyoteru said.

"Miku can you hear me?" she shrieked.

"Loud and clear Rin." I said.

"Yeah!" Rin shrieked.

"Where are you?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Don't worry about that. Just know I'm fine ok?" I asked.

"Be careful."

"Hey Miku! Let's go get our nails done tomorrow! Ok?" Rin asked.

"Sure why not." I said.

"Yeah! Ok! Bye Miku!" Rin shrieked. They hung up.

"She's such a ball of energy." I laughed. "I can only imagine her hyped up on sugar." I looked at Kaito just in time to see him kiss me. My eyes widened but I slowly relaxed into him. He tasted like a little peace of heaven. I'd never think my first kiss would be from a gangster but I guess life just loves to mess with you. He hesitated at first but his arms eventually slid tight around me and without knowing it, my arms were around his neck pulling closer. I felt the world kind of melt away until it was just us. It was like our lips were meant to fit together and that was a fantastic feeling.

Before I knew it, Kaito had me pressed down against the couch. His muscles felt nice wrapped around me. I felt so safe for some reason. I was obviously stronger then him but I felt just a little bit safer then usual. His hand brushed a few stray hairs from my face and rested just under my chin.

It was a while before we finally stopped. We just looked at each other breathing heavily like we had just run a mile in 100 degree weather. I usually knew exactly what to say in any situation but right now, I just couldn't think of a word to say. My heart was bounding in my chest.

"It's late." I whispered. That was all I could say? That's so pathetic.

He pressed his forehead against mine. "It's only 6 Miku." He chuckled.

"It feels like it's midnight." I blushed. "I guess my idea of time is a little off."

He sat up. "Your not happy are you?"

"What? No that's not–"

"It's fine. You can go." He stood and headed for the door. I got up and grabbed his arm. He looked at me and I kissed him. He didn't hesitate this time. His arms slid immediately around me.

"If I'm not happy, you'll know." I kissed him quickly then slid out of his arms. "Now sit your ass back down." I walked back over to the couch and pick up my Coke. "Did you know that Coke owns Sprite?" I shrugged. "I think that's weird, don't you?"

He chuckled and sat down next to me. "Yeah, that's weird."

I got up. "I'm gonna pick a movie." I walked over to the book shelf and began to scant he wall for something good to watch. Kaito sat there on the couch watching me with a smile of his face. I don't get why guys do that. They just sit there smiling with satisfaction at women. It's so weird but for some reason I really liked the way he was looking at me. Not with lust like most guys but love almost. I blushed and continue looking.

I finally decided on Summer Wars. I honestly couldn't believe he actually owned this movie but I guess he might of just went to some movie store and bought the first couple in every letter of the alphabet. That sounds like something that he'd do. I walked over to the DVD player and placed the disk in. Minutes late I was snuggled up next to Kaito watching Summer Wars with his arm around me. It felt nice. You know to be loved like this.

I had fallen asleep at some point during the movie. When I woke up it was around midnight sleeping on Kaito's shoulder which definitely wasn't good. My parents problem has a search party out for me right now. I looked at my phone as Kaito slowly woke up. I had three voicemails. I listened to the first one.

It was my mother and boy was she angry. "Miku when you get home I'm gonna take a frying pan–"

My father got on the phone. "Come home when you feel like honey."

I listened to the second. It was from my mom but all I got was the sound of my parents fighting over the phone. The last one was basically the same thing.

"Your parents freaking out?" He asked.

"My mom is." I chuckled. "She worries way to much."

He half smiled. "I'll drive you home."

"Alright." I got up and stretched. "What time is it?"

Kaito looked at his phone. "A few minutes until one."

"Damn it. My mom is gonna kill me." I shrugged. "Oh well. I'll just say I fell asleep at my friends house. She'll be happy I made any friends at all."

"Friend?"

"If I said boyfriend she'd kill me for real." I elbowed him. "Beside's, the more handsome you are, the more my mother will really want to kill you for keeping me so late. She always assumes the worse."

"I could just drop you off."

"If you do that, my mom will never let you into my house ever." I slid my shoes on. "You'll just have to explain that we fell asleep watching a movie. At which point I will clarify that I was sleeping in an arm chair and you were on the couch. That should at least win you some points."

Kaito slid his feet into his shoes and we headed out the door. The restaurant was close but Kaito had the pass code that turned off the alarms just long enough for us to slide out of the restaurant without setting off the alarm. Kaito's car was really nice. It was a black truck and it looked like it was fresh out of the shop.

"Shot gun!" I shrieked as I ran around the side of the car. Kaito chuckled and got in as I climbed into his car that was huge by the way. We drove in silence for a minute but Kaito finally broke the silence.

"I guess I canceled your dinner date tonight with four eyes." He said.

I shrugged. "I actually didn't have any plans to begin with but I hate being hit on by men so I sort of blew you off with a false story. However, me and Kiyoteru are going to a café to eat crap loads of ice cream and then were gonna go play at the park and then were going out to dinner. Now that Rin and I are friends, I'm assuming she'll be coming with us as well. It's gonna be super fun." I smiled. Kaito looked a little smug. "It's not a date so quit making that face." I patted his arm. "Kiyoteru and I are just friends so don't worry your extremely blue head about it." I crossed my arms. "You should trust me more."

"Yeah whatever." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "So you like this Kiyofu?"

"Kiyoteru" I corrected. "And he's my friend. Quit making fun. He's a nice guy. I could say that about you if you weren't such a jerk to everyone." I sighed. "I guess I'm the only one who gets special treatment."

"Yeah that about sums it up." He looked at me. "But I guess I could be nice to four eyes for a little while."

I smiled. "Start by calling him by his name smart ass." I punched his arm. "Rin too. She's a sweet girl."

"You know you just met these people today." He pointed out.

"I could say the same about you but you don't see me complaining." I smiled expectantly. "You want me to take back today and have us start over?"

"I don't like that plan."

I laughed. "Then quit complaining."

"Why exactly did you agree to come with me today anyways?"

"You dragged me down the street." I pointed out but I knew he was picking up on my trail.

"Bull shit. You and I both know you could have gotten away if you wanted to. So why didn't you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was curious. You obviously had your reasoning for stealing me away so I figured I'd play along."

"And at what point did flirting come into your mind?"

I laughed. "That was your fault. You brought that on yourself." I leaned over the center consul and kissed his cheek. "And I was messing with you when I whispered in your ear."

His eyes widened. "So when I –"

"When you kiss me I was completely off guard. I'm very impressed you had the balls to do that." I giggled.

"You sneaky little bitch." He said angrily.

I smiled. "But I'm really glad you did kiss me." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Cause it made me realize how much I really wanted you to kiss me."

He smile like he just won a million bucks. "Yeah well I hear that all the time from the ladies."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Seconds later we were in front of my house. I kissed him. "That's your good night kiss." I smiled and slid out of his car. Kaito followed me up to the door. I went to get my keys but the door swung open with mom standing there looking like a demon holding a frying pan. Looks like she wasn't kidding about the frying pan.

"Now Kiku." Dad said touching mom's shoulder.

"Shut up Mikuo. Let me handle this." mom said with a demonic look on her face.

"Mom, I just fell asleep on Kaito's arm chair while we were watching a movie. I promise I came home a virgin. Don't be so over protective. I can handle myself." I smiled at Kaito. "Thank you for treating me to Ramen."

"No problem. See you tomorrow for practice." Kaito half smiled at my parents. "You both have yourselves a good night. Sorry I brought her home so late. We were both passed out for a few hours." Kaito headed back to his car. Mom glared at him as she shut the door.

"Is that really true Miku?" mom asked.

"Yes, I just fell asleep. That's it. Just because Kaito's really sexy doesn't' mean I had sex with him. Geez." I crossed my arms. "Do you trust me at all?"

"Miku, what happened to your hair?" dad asked holding a chunk of my hair in his hand.

"My heavens. Don't tell me you got your hair cut while you were out with that boy." Mom said.

I sighed. "During class, I have to sit in front of these gangsters. One of them cut my hair as a joke so I had to cut the other one to stay balanced. There in detention for the week so I shouldn't hear from them anymore."

Mom hugged me. "My poor baby. Do you want to transfer again?"

"No mom. I like this school. I've already made three friends." I whined.

"I don't want my daughter going to school with a bunch of juvenile delinquents." Mom petted my hair which is something she does when she's being an over protective parent.

"Why do you always do this to me? Your not over protective of Poiyo." I moaned.

"Poiyo's a fully grown adult." Mom pointed out.

"Who's still living with his parents." I added.

"You know why he does that. He likes to protect his little sister." Mom laid her head on top of mine and continued to pet my hair.

"Doesn't everyone in this family." I mumbled.

"Honey, maybe you should give Miku a little more freedom. She is in high school now. Don't you think 9 pm is a little early for a high school students curfew. I remember when I was in high school, my friends would make fun of me because I had to be home by 10 while the rest of them could stay out until 1." Dad explained.

"Fine. 9:30."

"Mom, seriously?" I asked.

"Fine you may stay out until midnight but if you're a millisecond late, your grounded for a whole week." Mom said.

I shrieked and hugged her. "Oh thank you." I hugged dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you guys." I ran upstairs and into my room. Sadly Poiyo was sitting on my bed.

"Where have you been?" Poiyo asked. He had been reading one of my girly magazines. "Did you know that the cucumbers on the eyes thing does absolutely nothing? I thought they hydrated the eyes of something stupid like that."

"I was out with a friend and I fell asleep in his arm chair at his house." I said setting down my school bag. I was lucky the only homework I had to do was print out those music sheets or I'd really be regretting going to Kaito's house.

"You two must be close." Poiyo said looking at me with suspicion.

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw you two. In his car."

I shut the door. "You saw nothing." I pointed at the door. "Now get out."

"Is he your boyfriend now?" Poiyo asked.

I crossed my arms. "Yes…No…I don't know. It's not like we've worked hard on specifying what we are to each other." I rubbed my arm awkwardly.

"I see." Poiyo thought about that for a second. "Well I'm gonna talk to him. Maybe rough him up a bit if I don't like his answers to all of my questions." Poiyo cracked his knuckles. Poiyo's very strong. Just about as strong as I am if not stronger. He could definitely do some damage on Kaito and I'm pretty sure that Kaito would lose.

I tackled him and pressed him down on my bed. "If you do anything to him, I'll never speak to you again. You hear me Poiyo?"

"I hear you loud and clear baby sister." He smiled. "Glad to see you've found someone that makes you act crazy. Your to wound tight baby sister. You need to relax more."

I blushed. "He doesn't make me act crazy."

Poiyo laughed. "Your lying through your teeth and you know it."

I groaned and fell back on my bed. "Shut up."

Poiyo crossed his arms. "He looks strong. I think I can leave you alone with him knowing he'll protect you."

I sighed. "I can protect myself you know. I got into a fight today and I easily handled myself."

"I know you can protect yourself but the point I'm making is you shouldn't have to. Let the men in your life take care of you. If they need help go right on ahead and jump in but if they can handle it, you don't need to get involved. Sometimes its better to let other people take care of you instead of you taking care of yourself. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I groaned. "Loud and clear."

"Good." He looked at me. "Get some sleep. I'm gonna take you out for ice cream after school tomorrow ok?"

"I guess that's ok. Can my friends come? I made two friends today. Kiyoteru and Rin. There super nice. I think you'd like them."

"Sure. I need to scoop them out anyways. I don't trust that school. It seems weird."

"Fine." I said.

He kissed my cheek then got up. "Good night." He left my room and shut the door behind him. I sighed and got up. As I changed into my pajamas, I thought about what happened today. I can tell that breaking through this gang is gonna be like banging through a brick wall with a chopsticks but I have to try. I don't know why but I feel like I really need to help them. Maybe it's because I want to have a peaceful high school life. I don't know but either way I'm gonna help them become better people or at least normal students. I can at least do that much. So I slid into my bed and slowly drifted to sleep as I planned my course of action for tomorrow.

Tomorrow morning as I walked through the schools gates, someone pulled me to the side. It was Luka. That wasn't something I expected. Of all people to pull me to the side, Luka was at the bottom of that list. I'd put Akaito over her in that list. I wonder what she wants.

"How'd you know?" Luka demanded.

"How'd I know what?" I asked.

"How'd you know what happened to me parents? Did you cyber stalk me or something? Bribe someone to tell you? Who ever told you, I swear I'll–"

"No one did." I answered.

She stared at me with shock for a second but went back to anger. "Your covering up for someone aren't you you little–"

"I just knew." I shrugged. "You may have a tough exterior but the eyes are the windows to the soul. So when I looked into your eyes…I just sort of…knew. Sorry if I embarrassed you."

Luka stared at me blankly for what seemed like forever but then she just shattered. She fell into me hugging me tight crying into my shoulder. I definitely wasn't expecting that from her. She was even easier then Kaito. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her.

"I didn't kill them. I swear. They were dead when I found them." She sobbed. Now that I really wasn't expecting. I'll have to see if Kiyoteru can pull up her case file so I can try to understand her better. I don't want to stir up bad memories for her. That'd be rude.

"I know you didn't kill them. You'd never kill anyone would you Luka?" I asked. She shook her head on my shoulder. I smoothed her hair. "It's alright. You can rest easy."

"No I can't. No one believes me." she sobbed.

"I do." I whispered. She froze for a second but then she went back to crying.

"No you don't. You just want to make me feel better."

"Your eyes say you didn't so I believe you didn't." I reached into my bag and handed her a tissue.

She took it and blew her nose then wiped off her cheeks with her sleeve. "Thank you." She took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry I cut your hair."

"It's ok. I needed a hair cut anyways."

She chuckled then sniffled and wiped her nose. "Why are you so nice to me?"

I shrugged. "Because I believe you need to be nice to people before there nice to you." I smiled. "Someone told me that sometimes its better to let other people take care of you instead of you taking care of yourself."

She looked at me in complete shock for a while but then she relaxed and wiped at her face with her sleeve. "I'm…I'm gonna go to class…thank you pig tails."

"No problem." I smiled. "If you ever need me, I'm here for you ok?"

She nodded. "Ok." She turned and walked towards the school.

I smiled. "I didn't expect that at all." I walked class slowly pondering what Luka had said. Maybe I should invite her to do something with me. Try to become better friends with her…but that might make the gang suspicious and I don't need that. I guess I'll let her come to me. That might work better. I highly doubt that this will be the last time I see her.

I didn't see any of the gang today. During my classes, they didn't even look at me let alone bother me. I might have either scared them off or they might be waiting for the perfect time to do something really awful to me.

During our end of the day free period I went straight to the lunch room. Kaito was there of course but he was with Luka and some kid with white hair. The kid looked scared and nervous. I bet any person at this high school would look just like him if they were forced into this situation.

I walked over to Kaito and sat down. I tossed the sheet music onto the table. "Printed it out last night. Learn it or I'll kill you."

Kaito chuckled and took his copy of the music. He looked it over. "Why am I singing more then you?"

"Cause I said so. You need to pick up your grades anyways." I crossed my arms. "No objections."

"Fine." He smiled. "We still on for tonight."

"Of course we are. Your not skipping out on your part of the bet."

"I didn't expect you would let me off so easy." He half smiled.

"Mrs. Hatsune. Maybe you shouldn't talk to him so forcefully." The white haired kid said.

Luka grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Miku, is this kid bothering you?"

"Put him down. He was just giving me advice." I ordered. Luka let him go. "Thanks for the advice but I can talk to him any way I want. It's not like he's gonna fight me back." I kissed Kaito's cheek.

The kid looked scared and confused at the same time. "Did you guys pick a song yet?" I asked.

The kid looked at Luka nervously then looked away really fast. "I don't know."

"What about Magnet? That's a good song." I asked.

"But that's a romance song!" Luka objected.

"It's a duet. Beside's, it's just an act. No romantic strings attached." I said.

"Well I don't know. If it's ok with Luka." Piko said nervously.

"Fine whatever. Just don't expect anything romantic kid." Luka warned.

"I wasn't expecting any emotion from you period." Piko muttered under his breath.

"Oh I'll show you emotion kid." She grabbed him by his shirt. "This performance is gonna be so hot that the officials won't agree to show it in the performance." Luka smiled evilly. "You know what I think I might actually enjoy this."

The kid looked so scared I thought he might pee himself. "Luka, can't it just be a romantic star crossed lovers thing?" I asked.

Luka thought about it for a second. "Yeah ok." Luka let go of the kid and he fell to the floor.

I held out my hand to the kid. He took my hand and let me pull him up. "Thank you Mrs. Hatsune."

"You know you can call me Miku..." I waited for him to fill my pause with his name.

"Piko Utatane." He finished for me.

"Didn't you win the contest last year?" I asked.

"Yes. Mizki and I performed a great performance. I was offered a lot of spots by a bunch of labels but I turned them down. I'm not interested in creating an album just yet." Piko explained.

"Hot shot." Luka mumbled. She crossed her arms. "Well at least I know you don't suck at singing."

"Well, shall we get practicing?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever. Come on Pito. Let's go find some sheet music." Luka grabbed him by the collar and pulled him along.

"My names Piko." Piko whined as Luka pulled him along. Kaito and I laughed as she they left the lunch room.

"Is it just me or does she like him?" I asked.

"Oh completely. Akaito won't be happy about that though. Luka's his girl." Kaito pointed out.

"Looks like there gonna be in a love triangle."

"That should be hilarious." Kaito picked up the sheet music. "So let's practice."

I smiled. "I'm ready when you are."

.

.

.

So here's who got paired with who for the Christmas contest and the songs they'll be doing. You can find all the songs on YouTube.

Kaito & Miku – Cantarella

Rin & Kiyoteru – Dear you

Gakupo & Teto – Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder

Luka & Piko – Magnet

Akaito & Neru – Last Night, Good Night

Lily & Yuma – Gekokujou/Revolution

Meiko & Meito – Fog

Len & Gumi – Arigatou

Miki & Ritsu – Romantic Night

.

I seriously love that Fog song. It's really good. Also, to clarify, just because there paired for the contest does not mean there love interests, it just means there singing together in the contest. Trust me, I do not no approve of Miki and Ritsu in a relationship. It just doesn't sound right. Oh and Rin & Kiyoteru's song can't be found on YouTube. I couldn't find a good song for them so I just figured Dear you would be a good song for them.

Thanks so much for reading guys. The next chapter I will be writing will probably be Cat's eye so don't expect another chapter for a week or so. Check out Cat's eye and Kyousei if you haven't read it already and if you did finish Kyousei, check out Kyousei in one voice which, for those who don't know, is book two of Kyousei. Thanks so much guys.


	4. Spa Day! Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spa Day!

Kaito was unhappy about my plans for that day. He insisted on coming with us. I knew no one was going to be happy with him there but I felt like if I didn't force everyone together they'd never get along. Poiyo did say he wanted to scope everyone out.

Poiyo waited in his big jeep outside of the school. He dressed like a gangster as usual. You'd think he was apart of Akaito's gang if he wasn't much older then them. I'd be interested to see what Akaito thought of him.

I didn't have to wonder because when I was leaving Akaito cut me and Kaito off. "What is this?" Akaito asked glaring down at me. Kaito had his arm around my waist protectively.

"Shut up. She's my girl now so don't mess with her." Kaito pulled me closer.

"This fruit cup?" Akaito looked down at me. "I'd think your choice in women would be higher then an A cup."

I hugged my chest. "I'm a B thank you." I mumbled.

Poiyo walked over to us. "Is there a problem here?" Poiyo held his hand out to me. "Leave her alone or I'll come back here to personally kick your ass." Poiyo shoved me along.

"Hey, what gives you the right to push my girl around?" Kaito asked grabbing Poiyo's shoulder.

"Get your hand off me." Poiyo snapped.

"Hold on, there's been a miss understanding here." I pushed away from Poiyo. "Poiyo this is my boy friend Kaito. Kaito this is my older brother Poiyo." I briefly looked at Akaito. "And that's Kaito's twin brother Akaito."

"Hey, were not done talking." Akaito said grabbing Kaito's shoulder.

"Yes we are. Miku's my girl and you can like it or you can love it." Kaito pulled me to him. "Let's get out of here."

"That might be a good idea." Poiyo said rushing us both along. He pushed us towards his car. "Get in." Poiyo walked around to the driver's seat and got in. "Where's your friends?"

"Miku!" Rin sang walking over to the car. She looked at Kaito nervously. "Kaito's going to get his nails done too?"

"Hell no!" Kaito snapped. Rin coward behind me.

I punched Kaito hard in the arm. "What's wrong with you? Don't yell at her." I petted Rin's hair. "Of course Kaito's getting his nails done. As punishment of course."

"No way! I'm not gonna get…" he lowered his voice. "My nails done."

I grabbed him by the shirt. "I'm letting you come. If you don't want to come then go home."

Kaito groaned. "I can't do that. I owe you dinner." He pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss. That was when Kiyoteru walked up. He looked shocked. Rin did too, even when I had told her we were dating.

"Hey, get your filthy paws off my little sister." Poiyo said. "Everyone get in. Were gonna be late for that appointment."

"You're getting your nails done?" Kaito asked Poiyo.

"Course not but I am getting a full body massage." Poiyo gave me a thumbs up. "Thanks for hooking me up Rin."

"Of course! I figured Kiyoteru would enjoy a massage as well so I set up the appointment! Since my dad owns the spa, I suppose I can squeeze you in as well Kaito if getting your nails done doesn't sound fun!" Rin asked.

Kaito almost half smiled. "That'd be great. Thanks Rin."

Rin's eyes widened. "No problem." She smiled. "Then we can go get some ice cream and some coffee!"

"Ha ha, no. We know how bad you are with coffee." Kiyoteru said. He opened the door for us. Rin, Kaito and Kiyoteru slid into the back seat and I took the front seat.

"Everyone this is my older brother Poiyo. Poiyo this is Kiyoteru and Rin and well you already met Kaito."

"Reluctantly." Poiyo mumbled.

I punched him. "Shut up." I looked out the window. "Oh were pissing one."

"We are?" Kiyoteru asked. Luka pushed the doors open to the school and strolled out looking like a bad ass. Everyone seemed to shy out of her way. Luka spotted me in Poiyo's car and came running.

"Was up fruit cup?" Luka asked. "Thanks for inviting me pig tails."

"My hairs not in pig tails!" I complained.

Luka opened the trunk and got in. "Kaito, are you getting your nails done too?"

"You wish." Kaito mumbled. "I'm getting a massage."

"A Brazilian massage!" Rin corrected.

"So the men get massage's and the women get there nails done. Sounds good to me." Luka smiled at Rin. "Thank you for allowing me to come Rin. I appreciate it."

"No problem!" Rin said with a smile. I guess she warmed up to the idea of sitting with gangsters and decided to roll with it.

"How's the practicing going Kiyoteru?" I asked.

"Flawlessly as usual." Kiyoteru said adjusting his glasses. "Rin has an amazing voice when she's not screaming every word she says."

"Thank you!" Rin shrieked and hugged Kiyoteru.

"What about you Luka? How are you and Piko doing?"

"Piko's such a pansy. It looks like it will be my beautiful voice that will carry us through this performance. Piko almost wets himself when he even gets less then a foot of me." Luka laughed. "I loved that little dude."

"Luka, maybe you should be a little nicer so he thinks you won't kill him while you're practicing." I pointed out.

"Why on earth would I kill? I can't practice by myself." Luka rolled her eyes. "It's duet Miku."

I sighed. "Yeah ok."

"How are you and Miku doing Kaito?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Fine." Kaito said flatly.

"What song are you doing?" Rin asked with a face that said Kaito had her full attention.

"Canteralla." Kaito answered.

"I love that song! I bet you sound great!"

"I sound alright."

"Isn't singing super duper fun?"

"As fun as a playground." Kaito said half heartedly.

"Playgrounds are super crazy fun!" Rin said. She thought for a second. "Oh! That was a good one Kaito!" She elbowed him. "And I thought you weren't funny!"

"Great." Kaito mumbled.

"Don't be such a sour puss." I demanded.

"Are you sure about that guy?" Kiyoteru whispered me as Rin asked Kaito a bunch of questions that Kaito kept answering impassively.

"He's a really sweet guy Kiyoteru. You just have to get to know him ok?" I whispered.

"But…he's…"

"Yeah I know but he really is nice. If you're nice to him, he'll be nice back. Act like you don't even remember he's a gangster. It's working for Rin and it worked for me. How do you think I got Kaito to actually talk to me about stuff?" I whispered.

Kiyoteru sighed. "It's worth a shot."

"Don't you think so Miku?" Rin asked.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Don't you think Kaito has nice hair?" Rin asked.

"His hair is super smooth. Have you felt his hair?" Luka asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Course I have and I agree. His hair is pretty nice." I said proud of myself.

"Alright. Can we stop touching my hair please?" Kaito asked swatting Luka's hand away.

"Aw. Kaito said please for the first time ever." Luka sighed.

"Shut up pink hair." Kaito crossed his arm.

"Uh oh I think we made him mad!" Rin said looking at Luka.

"He's a big boy." Luka banged her fist on the car's seat. "Suck it up Kaito!" Luka demanded.

"Rin did you know that Incas were the first people to paint there nails with nail polish?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Really? That's so cool!" Rin shrieked shifting her attention to Kiyoteru. I guess that's Kiyoteru's idea of doing Kaito a favor. Kaito let out a heavy breath. Looks like Kaito appreciates it at least.

Minutes later Poiyo pulled up the front of the mall. "Here we are?" Poiyo turned off the car and got out. Kaito got out and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I kissed him quickly.

Kaito half smiled. "No problem." He slid his arm around my waist and I eased into him. Luka whistled. "Shut up pink hair."

"Don't be such a sour sally!" Rin complained. "Being romantic isn't something to be ashamed of!" Rin hugged herself. "I wish I had a boyfriend that would open the door for me!"

"You know who would be perfect for her?' Luka asked Kaito. "Len. They'd be cute together."

"Why on earth would Len date a little thing like Rin…no offense." Kaito said.

"None taken!" Rin said with a smile. "I think Len's super cute! He doesn't look like a gangster!"

"Trust me, he's pretty brutal. Probably one of the most ruthless in our gang. Assuming he didn't kill you first, you two would be really cute together. I think Len's so ruthless to hide his girlish cute face." Luka explained.

"He's so cute!" Rin agreed.

"I think he looks a little like you Rin." I said.

"I see no resemblance what so ever!" Rin announced. "We don't even have the same eye color!"

"Eye color is the only thing different about you two Rin. You could be twins." I pointed out.

"It is highly probably that there is one person in the world that looks almost exactly like you. Most people believe that if they look hard enough they'll find there long lost twin. Rin and Len are highly similar so Len could most definitely be her long lost twin." Kiyoteru stated.

"I don't see it!" Rin announced.

"Quit complaining blonde. You two would be perfect together. Len needs someone peppy in his life." Luka slid an arm around Rin's shoulders.

"You really think so!" Rin blushed.

"I'll hook you up. Len always listens to what I say." Kaito said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

Kaito chuckled. "I saved his ass a good eight times in middle school. He looks up to me." Kaito smiled like a smart ass. "He'll do pretty much anything I say."

"Thank you Kaito!" Rin smiled at him.

"You smile all the time don't you?" Kaito asked impassively.

"Yeah! Life is wonderful so why shouldn't you smile?" Rin poked his arm. "You should smile more Kaito."

I nudged Kaito. "I agree. Your smile is nice."

Kaito groaned. "Men don't smile like chicks."

"To manly to smile?" Poiyo asked with a sly smile on his face.

Kaito smiled then went back to his impassive look. "Happy?"

"Your right Miku! His smile is really nice!" Rin shrieked.

"Look, there's the spa!" Luka ran to the window. "I've never been to a spa before."

"It's super fun!" Rin pulled her over to the door. "Were gonna look so hot!" We all walked inside. As soon as we walked in the lady at the desk sent us right in. The guys happily went off to get there massages.

"Are you ladies ready?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Yes!" Rin shrieked. The Lady pushed us towards a room. There were three fancy spa chairs, three massage tables and three tables along with a Jacuzzi. "Ok I lied! Were doing much more then just getting our nails done!" Rin shrieked with excitement. "Were getting fully pampered!"

"That sounds amazing." I sighed. "I'm wound tighter then a pretzel."

"Please remove your clothing and lie down on the table, your masseuses will be in momentarily." The lady said then left.

"We take it all off?" Luka asked awkwardly.

"No, you leave your panties on!" Rin explained.

Luka groaned. "I don't want some strange guy seeing my tits."

"There very respectful! My father makes sure that our spa has the very best! Don't you worry! It's not like they'll really see! You have a towel on your tits!"

Luka groaned. "Ok."

Luka made us look away when she undressed and got on top of the massage table. I never thought Luka, of all people, would be embarrassed about her body. By the time the masseuses came in Luka's face was bright red. Rin's parents really pick them well. All the masseuses were really muscular and didn't wear shirts. If I didn't have a boyfriend…sigh.

"I don't want any funny business. You touch me anywhere you shouldn't and I'll break both your arms." Luka warned.

"Don't worry. I'm not into women." The masseuses said to Luka. Luka glared at him but relaxed a little.

My masseuse's hands began to work on my back. "You're very strong for someone of your size. I can feel your muscles."

"I'm a master of martial arts. I should have muscle." I sighed. "That feels nice."

"I know." Rin sighed.

"Are you sure this is ok?' Luka asked.

"It's not like there gonna rape us Luka." I pointed out. "It's a massage. Of course it's fine."

Luka groaned. "I'm not a spa person."

"I can tell. You must spend a lot of time working. Out your muscles are so tense." Luka's masseuse said.

Luka groaned. "What's wrong with me? I can't even relax while getting a massage?"

"It's because you're in a gang Luka. You're trained not to trust anyone." I answered. "You need to trust more."

"I trust you guys. Kaito, kind of. No one else." Luka announced.

"There your friends Luka. You should trust them more."

"Hey! Luka?" Rin asked.

"What?" Luka asked.

"Are you dating Akaito?"

Luka didn't say anything for a while. I was just about to say something when she spoke. "Our relationship is stretch to say the least. I'd say were more of very close friends with benefits. Not the dirty kind of benefits but the sweeter kind. Holding hands and small kisses. Things like that. Akaito isn't a man to commit and I don't really commit either. However, if I ever did get a real boyfriend, he'd have something to say about it. Probably beat the guy up."

"Sounds like a relationship to me!" Rin announced.

"Well if it were, I doubt he'd be so awkward about every romantic thing we ever do. I'd think a relationship would be everything but awkward. Especially how long we've been like this."

"Do you want to be more then whatever it is you are to each other right now?" I asked.

Luka sighed. "I don't know. When Akaito commits, he commits one hundred percent."

"I thought you said he never commits." Rin pointed out.

"Which is why, if he ever did, he wouldn't let me go so easily. Kaito will tell you the same thing. When we made this gang, he committed completely. He takes pride in this gang. He'll die before this gang is said and done with." Luka explained.

"Sounds like you two are close." I said.

"I guess. It's not like I go out of my way to learn stuff about him but his father's always explaining stuff to me. Akaito feels like he has to protect everyone. Even though Kaito's the big brother, Akaito still wants to protect him even if Kaito's a little stronger then he is. It's his way of doing things."

I smiled. "I remember him. There father. He was nice to me. He let me have a bowl of Meso for free."

"Sounds like him. He loves anyone with a pretty face." Luka chuckled. "He says I'm like his daughter so I can eat there for free when ever."

"Does he always think everyone's dating his son?" I asked.

"No…why? Is that what he thought when you walked in?"

"Yeah…well it's true now but not when I met him." I shrugged. "Do we really look like a couple?"

"You two are perfect together!" Rin shrieked. "You couldn't match each other more perfectly then you two!"

"Besides you and Len." Luka chuckled.

"I don't see it!" Rin announced.

"I think you two would be perfect together Rin." I said.

"Yeah maybe!" Rin answered then sighed. "Oh yes! Right there!"

"Miku, what exactly did Kaito do to start a relationship with you?" Luka asked.

"Yeah I wanted to know that too." Rin added.

I sighed. "Well, when he dragged me away the other day, he took me to his father's Ramen shop. Then we had a Meso eating contest which I won by the way which is why he owes me a very expensive dinner this evening. Anyways, he got angry that he lost so he went upstairs and I followed. Mathieu gave me his key. When I walked in…we got talking and then after a little while…we just…made out…for a long time."

Luka whistled. "I didn't peg you as the kind of girl that would swap spit with a guy on the first date."

"Shut up…I got caught up in the moment!" I blushed. "He's a really good kisser."

"I don't know why. He's never had a girlfriend…ever." Luka said.

"Really? You could have followed me. He's so hot, how could he not have had a girlfriend before me?" I asked.

"Because he's so scary!" Rin explained.

"Exactly. Event he girls who go for bad boys are afraid of him. He's usually the strong and silent type that only speaks when he wants something." Luka shrugged. "At least, that's what he was before you started locking lips with him. Now he's talking a lot. I've never heard him talk so much and I've known him for years."

"Really. He talks so effortlessly to me." I guess I'm special just like Kaito said when he drove me home last night. I thought he was kidding but he meant it. Is he really that socially awkward?

"He must really like you. He's an idiot when it comes to romance." Luka sighed. "Men can be so pathetic. Especially the twins."

"I like Kaito! He's funny!" Rin announced.

"Glad to see you approve." I chuckled.

"Miku?" Luka asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't break his heart." Luka paused for a second. "He's fragile. Like an expensive vase. He'll crumble if you break him."

"I won't. I promise."

"Ok." Luka sighed. "That feels so good."

"Yeah." Rin and I sighed together. I'm learning so much about Kaito. I never would have thought that he was so romantically challenged…if that makes any sense at all. Maybe I don't know as much about him as I thought…

Kaito's Point Of View

There's nothing more awkward then being half naked around a bunch of dudes. We didn't really say much as we waited for our masseuses. I don't think any of us knew what to say and I sure as hell wasn't gonna be the first person to speak. It's not like any of us like each other. I, definitely, don't like Kiyofu and I'm forced to like Poiko. In the end, it was Kiyofu who was the first to talk.

"So your Miku's older brother?" he asked.

"Yeah." Poiko said.

"Do you know marital arts too?"

"Who do you think taught her? Definitely not my father." Poiko chuckled. "That'd be a train wreck waiting to happen."

"Why'd you teach her martial arts?"

"Because my sister is pretty. I figured some pervert might try to make a pass at her or something so I figured giving her a way to defend herself was a good idea. Now she's even better at martial arts then I am." Poiko glared at me. "You take advantage of my sister, I'll kill you."

I glared at him. "What kind of guy do you think I am? I'd never take advantage of a woman! Just because I'm a gangster, doesn't mean I'm a pimp or something!"

Poiko looked away. "Sorry. I just want to make sure my sisters safe. She may be able to protect herself…but there's always someone out there that's stronger then you are."

I looked at the ground. "As long as she's with me, she'll be safe. No one's gonna lay a hand on my woman but me."

"Your woman?" Kiyofu asked.

I glared at him. "Yeah my woman! You got a problem with my girl, go right out and say it four eyes!"

Kiyofu rolled his eyes. "Labels like that are demeaning towards women. Your gonna get your ass kicked if you keep doing that."

"What are you, a woman's activist?" Poiko asked.

"I watched a documentary." Kiyofu answered.

I sighed. "This is why no one likes smart asses."

"So because I'm smarter then you, you don't like me?"

I glared at him. "You're not smarter then me."

"What's 6 times 6?" Kiyofu asked.

I glared at him. "So maybe you're smarter then me. That's not why I don't like you. I don't like you because you're pushing up on my girl."

Kiyofu chuckled. "I'm not interested in Miku."

"Why the hell not?" Poiko demanded. "My sisters a fine piece of ass!"

Kiyofu shrugged. "She's a friend. That's it. I have my eyes on a different girl."

"Who the hell is so much better then my little sister?" Poiko demanded.

"No one's better then Miku!" I banged my fist on the massage table.

"Why on earth would I tell you?" Kiyofu asked.

Poiko shrugged. "He has a point."

"I bet you have zero chances with this chick." I said calmly. "But if you had my help, I bet I could get you a date with her no problem."

Kiyofu sighed. "Miki Yamada."

I groaned. "That'll be harder then I thought."

"Who's this Miki chick?" Poiko asked.

"She's in my gang. Miki's pretty hard core. Your to scrawny for her to date. I suggest you beef up. She likes big muscular guys. If you're stronger then she is, she'll date you." I looked at him. "She might be able to look past your glasses if you were ripped like me or Poiko."

"But you look like a body builder." Kiyofu pointed out.

"Who the hell is Poiko?" Poiko asked.

"Isn't that your name?" I asked.

"No. It's Poiyo." Poiko said.

"I like Poiko better." I announced.

Kiyofu groaned. "How am I gonna beef up like that? Strength is not my strong suit."

"Obviously. You're a book worm." I thought for a second. "Go to the Genni gym. Tell Nero you know me. He'll get you started or something."

"Thank." Kiyofu said.

"Yeah whatever."

"Are you boys ready?" one of the masseuses asked as they walked in.

"Hell yeah!" Poiyo yelled.

Kiyofu rolled his eyes. "There not happily ever after masseuses Poiyo."

"What kind of a spa is this?" Poiyo mumbled.

"The normal kind." Kiyofu answered.

"Miku would kill me if this was that kind of a massage." I mumbled.

"Wow, you're so muscular." My masseuse said as she began to move her hands on my back. It felt really good. It's been a while since I've felt this good. We've been getting into more fights lately. I need to get out of it so Miku doesn't get on my case about fighting. I don't need any more scars for her to see…you know if we ever get far enough for her to actually see them. She seems too innocent for that stuff.

"Right there." Poiyo sighed.

"Wow, your muscles are so big. Are you a body builder?" Poiyo's masseuse asked.

"Martial arts baby." Poiyo answered.

"Poiyo?" I asked.

"What?"

"Is your mom insane enough to kill me with a frying pan?"

"My mom's insane enough to kill me with a frying pain. She wouldn't have a second thought killing you with a frying pan. She's very over protective. Especially of Miku. You do not what to get on her bad side…but I think you already are on her bad side…so your fucked right now man."

"Fantastic." I sighed. "What about your dad? Is he insane like her?"

"No. If it wasn't for him, Miku would never even leave our house. My father is a bit of a wimp but he's the only one that can really make my mom listen. When she gets really twisted, she doesn't really hear anything unless it comes from my father. You want him on your side. I don't think he's decided on you yet."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"So I'm fucked?" I asked.

"Like a whore in the Red like district." Poiyo answered.

"Fantastic." Dating is harder then I thought. I guess that's why Akaito keeps on telling me girls aren't worth it. Is Miku worth it…yeah she is. Poiyo's right. She's a fine piece of ass and I'd be crazy not to snatch her up. I really do care about her so…I guess I'm gonna have to find some way to win over her parents. In the slim possibility that I do win the over, then I'll have Miku all to myself. That sounds like a pretty sweet deal.

.

.

.

Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I had such bad writers block. Plus my job hunt was getting super crazy confusing. I've been busy. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Alright, question time:

What do you want to see happen next?

Do you want Piko and Luka to get together or Akaito and Luka?

Should Miku's parents accept Kaito or hit him over the head with a frying pan…or both?

.

Thanks so much for reading.

P.S. those who have seen the Korean and Japanese version of Boys over flowers, tell me which one is better. I just started the Japanese one and I don't want to keep watching if the Korean one was better. Thanks guys!

P.S.S. Remember to read Cat's eye and Kyousei if you haven't already. Love you guys!

P.S.S.S. check out Amanda Lee (LeeandLie) on Youtube. She's amazing!


	5. Gang Violence Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gang Violence

Miku's Point Of View

Even though I know that Kaito is a sweet guy…seeing him with gang women really makes me jealous. It's been five days since our little spa day and I can't seem to shake the feeling that something has changed with him. I'm not sure if it's good or bad but I just can't seem to shake that feeling. If it's with a woman, I'm gonna break her neck like a tooth pick.

So when Kaito invited me to come by the Ramen shop after school, I was all too happy to go. Kaito hadn't really spoken to me much over the past few days so having him invite me over so suddenly made me extremely curious what he's up to. Kaito definitely isn't an open book. Reading him is like me reading Russian. I don't understand it and it makes me really confused. I hope that I might be able to open him up a little.

So when Poiyo dropped me off at the Ramen shop, I practically ran in. I barely remembered to say good bye to him. It was so dark outside so…it's not like I really had a reason to trust the streets. When I walked in, I immediately spotted Kaito. He was sitting at the bar eating miso. His gang was sitting around him at tables and at the bar. I nearly fainted. What are they doing here? That's a surprise. I swallowed then walked through the door.

"Miku my dear. You're back again. I was wondering when you'd be around." Uncle said.

I smiled. "Uncle. It's good to see you again. The miso was simply amazing. I hope I will get a chance to eat another bowl while I'm here. Kaito insisted I come by. I'm not sure what he has planned for me but I hope it involves miso."

"That's my girl. I knew there was something I liked about you." Uncle smiled. "Come on in. Kaito's at the bar."

"Thank you very much Uncle." I nervously strolled over to the bar. The gang immediately went on guard. I hesitantly tapped Kaito on the shoulder. He didn't do anything at first but then he set down his chopsticks and looked at me.

"Oh Miku. Took you long enough." Kaito grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. Even though I was surrounded by people who wanted to kill me, I couldn't help but smile. Even when Kaito's so cold, he always makes me smile. "Come, sit." Kaito slammed his hand on the table. "Get the lady a bowl of miso."

"Miku! Your back. I was wondering when you'd come back around." Mathieu said. He strolled over to the order window. "One Miso!"

"So this is the girl." A guy with short blond hair sat down next to me at the bar. "Isn't she a little innocent?"

"Shut up. You don't know anything." Kaito said impassively. He went back to eating.

"Innocent my ass!" I slammed my hands on the bar. "Call me innocent one more time! I dare you!"

The blond guy chuckled. "Second thought, I like her. Got some sass in ya don't ya?"

"It is one of my most redeeming qualities." I crossed my arms. "Innocent my ass."

"Len, leave her alone." Kaito glared at him. "I don't need you trying to scare her off."

"Oh please. I won't run away so quickly." I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm not so easily scared off."

Kaito looked away which I knew meant he was blushing like an idiot. He's so adorable when he does that. It lets me know that he isn't a soulless gangster. Looking at him now…I really feel truly loved. Even though he never really says anything…and he rarely ever tries to do anything remotely romantic…the little things he does….shows much he really cares for me. It's really sweet.

"Mathieu! Where's my ladies Miso?" Kaito barked at Mathieu. He still looked a little flustered. I love when he's all flustered like that. It's just so cute.

"Aw look at Kaito." Luka pinched his cheek. "You've turned into a love struck teen haven't you?"

"Shut up Luka" He swatted her hand away and went back to ever so coolly eating his miso.

"Don't bother him." I leaned behind him and whispered. "Even if it's true." Luka laughed.

"What's so damn funny?" Kaito slammed his chop sticks on the counter.

"Don't worry about it." I kissed his cheek. "You just eat your miso like a big boy." I gently patted his cheek then went back to casually sitting at the bar.

"Yo blue hair. So tell me about that hot chick you hang out with. A sexy broad like that has got to have some kind of boy friend right?" Len asked as he casually leaned against the bar.

"Who? Luka?" I asked.

"In your dreams dumb ass." Luka snapped.

"Girl you must be shitting me. I'm talkin' bout that blond broad. The one that's always freaking out." Len explained.

"Rin?" my eye brows rose. "You want to know about Rin?"

"That's her name." Len chuckled. "That sexy board been runnin' through my mind all day man. I got to have dat babe. Who's here boyfriend? I need to know who I'm gonna whack."

"Rin doesn't have a boyfriend. Rin's as spastic as a baby on an extreme sugar high. Most guys can't handle someone like that. You think an ordinary guy can handle Rin?" I eyed him curiously. "You think you can handle it?" I looked him over. "They say a man who talks big doesn't have much going for him down stairs if you catch my drift."

The rest of the gang was shocked. They were yelling out stuff like, "Shorties calling you out" and "Girls got a mouth on her" and "She's calling you out!"

"What you talkin' bout girl?" Len nodded with a player smile on his face. "Ya tryin' to say ya want a piece of dis?" Leaned closer. "If ya catch my drift."

Kaito's ears perked up. He was eyeing me with the craziest nervous look I've ever seen. I laughed. "In your dreams Len." I leaned closer. "And my needs are happily satisfied as it is." I glanced at Kaito over my shoulder.

Len whistled. "You got a mouth on ya. I like that. You alright with me girl." Len nodded at towards me. "So that sexy broa – I mean Rin. That girl up for the takin'?"

"Yes she's up for the taking." I chuckled. "But I suggest you work on talking correctly. I don't think Rin's a fan of gangs and your gangster talks gonna cut your chances with her in half."

"I work with half baby." Len said casually.

I smiled hesitantly. "That was a nice way of saying you don't have chance." I patted his shoulder. "And a little less black might help her forget you talk like a 6 year old from the hood."

Len groaned. "Dat broads gonna make me work for her eh?" Len shrugged. "Good thing I like a challenge." Len but on his player smile again. "I'm gonna have dat honey in my bedroom in no time." The guys cheered him on.

"Start with proper English." I interrupted.

"What do ya mean with dis propa English?" Len asked.

"What do you mean with this proper English, is how you should have said this? Add the G back onto your verbs and quit putting D's on that and this. It makes you sound like an illiterate." I pointed out.

"What does dat mean?" Len demanded.

"It means you're an idiot now talk like a normal person."

"What do ya want me ta say?"

"In a complete sentence, what do you like to eat?"

"I like ta eat Ramen, yo"

"I like to eat Ramen." I corrected.

"Ya too?"

"No, I correct you. That is how you should have said it."

"Oh, I got you."

"I got it." I corrected.

"Fine whatever." He crossed his arms and looked away. "Harder then I thought…maybe yous can help me with dat propa English you been talkin' bout."

"Yeah ok." I smiled. "My mom use to talk like that so I have a sure fire method for teaching you proper English."

"What kind a method you talkin' bout?" Len asked. I grabbed a pair of chop sticks and hit him with it. "What the hell girl?"

I hit him again. "Properly!"

"What you –"I hit him again. "Can't ya just –"I hit him again. "Fine." He let out a long sigh. "What kind of method are you talking about? Dat right?"

I hit him again. "You ruined it!" I groaned. "Just talk like that around Rin and you'll have her for sure."

"Cool." Len nodded at me with respect.

Suddenly Kaito tugged my arm sending me into his lap. My eyes widened when he kissed me. I didn't object at all though. I slowly eased into him. If there's anything Kaito's good at, it's kissing. When he decided we were done, he set me back upright in my chair.

"Ok." I said confusingly. The guys whistled.

"Don't make me that damn nervous anymore." Kaito murmured to me.

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Don't be such a dumb ass." I smiled. "Do you not know me at all?"

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked. He was looking my face over furiously but I wasn't giving away any information.

"You think I'd leave you for some gangster douche bag?" I chuckled. "I thought you knew me better." I clutched his shirt in my free hand. "What idiot is better then the idiot I've already got?" Kaito still looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Let me put this into the simplest terms I can put it into." I got close to his ear. "I love you…so don't you worry about anyone else. There's no one that I want more then you…Kaito." I kissed his cheek as my Miso arrived. I quickly went back to sitting correctly at the bar. "Miso! Yes!" I placed my hands together. "Thank you for the food!" I grabbed my chopsticks and began to eat my Miso.

Kaito was completely frozen. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or he's just blanking like the idiot that he is. I peeked at him as I placed a noodle in my mouth. He still looked like he was blanking. He's so adorable.

"Miku…I think you broke him." Luka waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Earth to Kaito?" Luka sighed. "Yo Kaito, Akaito took your lucky pants again."

"What?" Kaito looked around with confusion. After the confusion passed, a small smile slid onto his face. He went back to eating his Miso but this time a smile couldn't help but peek out.

Suddenly my stole was yanked back. Luckily, my Miso didn't spill. The bowl just shook a little. I looked up. It was Akaito. He looked conflicted. That's a new look on him. I've never seen him with any other expression but anger.

"Can I help you?" I asked confusingly.

Akaito looked away but held his hand out to me. "Welcome to…to the family…pig tails."

My eye brows rose. Akaito's being nice. Well, might as well take advantage of it. "What kind of welcome is that?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akaito pushed at my hands but I wouldn't budge.

"Family hugs." I pointed out. I happily held on.

"Miku, I think you're killing him on the inside." Kaito casually.

"Oh please. He'll thank me for it later." I smiled up at him. "Everyone needs a hug sometimes and if anyone really needs a hug, it's you Akaito."

Akaito looked away and blushed just like Kaito does. They totally are twins. "Just get off me."

I smiled and let go. "You know I'm not gonna stop giving you hugs until you hug me back." I pointed out.

Akaito put on a small smile. "Bring it on blue hair. I'm gonna kick your ass every time you do."

"I look forwards to it." I scooted my chair back up to the bar. "You couldn't kick my ass even if I was trapped under a car." The gang laughed and made a bunch of comments about Akaito not being a man and me calling him out.

"Whatever girl. You ain't Super man alright."

"Neither are you." I slurped down a noodle. "Even better then last time. Yum."

"You gonna let your whore talk to me like that?" Akaito demanded. Kaito slapped his chopsticks on the table.

"Who are you calling a whore?!" I snapped. I was about to get up but Kaito pushed me back down. I was gonna object but I remembered what Poiyo said. I'll let Kaito handle this one. He needs to feel macho more then I do.

"Take it back." Kaito snapped.

"Oh so your angry now. I haven't seen you angry in a days. Bout time you came back around bro." Akaito said.

"I said take it back. Don't make me ask again." I could see the anger building inside Kaito like a tub full of water about to over flow.

"Why do you give a damn? She's just a stupid little girl." Akaito looked me over. "Not even worth a one night fling."

Kaito punched him right in the face. He punched him so hard it sent Akaito into the nearest table knocking it over along with him. Everyone was in so much shock; they didn't know what to say. The first person to move was Luka.

"Akaito!" she ran right to him and helped elevate his head. "Damn it Kaito! You could have given him a concussion!" Luka pushed some hair out of Akaito's face. "Are you ok?"

Akaito swatted her hand away and slowly stood. "I'm fine. I don't need your help." Luka sighed and stood. "That's how it's gonna be huh Kaito? Hoes before bros now?"

"Don't make me punch you again. Take it back." Kaito cracked his knuckles.

"You're done. Your out." Akaito snapped.

"Fine." Kaito removed his jacket and threw it at Akaito. "Get out. You're not welcome here."

"Fine." Akaito and the rest of the gang left without another word.

Luka gave me a sad look. "Sorry pig tails." She walked out of the Ramen shop.

I grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt. "Kaito?"

Kaito was impassive and he didn't look at me. "What?"

I sniffled. "I'm sorry." Kaito looked down at me now with concern. "I got you kicked out of your gang. I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have come today." A tear slid down my face.

Kaito hugged me tight. "Don't worry about me…ok…just stop crying…I can't stand seeing you cry…"

I shut my eyes and slid my arms around him. "I'm sorry Kaito." I sniffled. "Sorry." I couldn't help it but the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Miku…please just stop crying…my heart…it hurts so please just stop crying…"

I shook my head. "How can I? I'm ruining your life! I know I am! Don't you lie to me!" I sobbed.

Kaito titled my chin up. "You don't know what you're talking about Miku. I…I…" he lowered his voice. "I love you ok…so just stop crying…I don't know how to handle this." He looked away. My heart stopped just for a second. Did he just say…I think he did…he loves me. Oh my–when did he decide this? He briefly glanced at me then went back to not looking at me. "Just stop crying ok?"

I sniffled. "Ok."

Kaito pushed me in the direction of his apartment. "We can't do this here." He led me into the kitchen and up the stairs. I wonder what Akaito's thinking right now. He had to kick his own twin brother out of his gang. I can only imagine how both of them feel right now. I know Kaito's just putting on a front. I know he's upset. He just won't show me because he knows I'll get even more upset then I am now.

Kaito led me inside and pushed me down on the couch next to him. "Quit worry about me. I'm fine. I'm always fine. So stop crying ok." He wiped a tear from my cheek with his finger. "As long as you're with me, I'll be fine ok?" I sniffled and nodded. "Tears don't suit you at all." I wiped off my face. "I like your smile better."

"Kaito." I whispered as I hugged my legs to my chest.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for standing up for me." I looked down at my knees. "Poiyo says that its good to let others take care of me instead of me taking care of myself…so thank you for taking care of me…I don't get taken care of often so thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to take care of my lady." He slid an arm around me and pulled me closer. "If I didn't, what kind of a man would I be?"

I wiped my sleeve across my eyes. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yeah. I'll always take care of you." Kaito answered.

"No, I mean…do you really love me?" I looked up at him hopefully.

Kaito laced his fingers with mine. "Of course I do." He didn't even look away this time. Usually when he's trying to be romantic or sweet he looks away and tries to hide it but this time…he told me something romantic and didn't look away. Not for a second…but he did blush like crazy.

"I think this is the first time you've actually tried to be romantic." I sniffled.

Kaito's eyes drifted away. "Yeah well…I'm not exactly the romantic type. You know that. You've seen what were like. Us gangsters. Harsh. Cold. Distant."

"But that's not all you are." I laid my hand against his cheek. "Kind. Caring. Loving." I smiled. "That's all I see in you, Kaito."

Kaito blushed again. "I don't think so."

"I think so." I laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled against him. "I believe that your better then your think you are."

Kaito looked away once again. "Yeah well I don't like showing emotion."

"Yeah I noticed." I smiled. "But I can read you like an open book so I don't worry about that too much."

"You probably deserve someone as energetic as you are." Kaito looked impassive again. He's such an idiot.

I kissed him. "All I need is right here. You have no idea what I deserve. I don't give a damn what I deserve. I want you so quit trying to talk me out of it." I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I love you Kaito. Don't you forget that." I kissed him again and boy was this a good kiss. Honestly, we really don't kiss that much. If I were to count, I wouldn't say more then 6 times…but this kiss…this knocked the socks off of every one before it. I have always wondered what love felt like but now I really don't have to wonder. This is love. I know it is. I know this is love so…I do not regret this night. Not for a second.

I woke up with my head on Kaito's bare chest. Man is he muscular. I definitely enjoyed those muscles last night. His strength is definitely one of the sexiest things about him. He was still sleeping. It was definitely a long night. When I looked at the clock, it was only 9 am. We were up until at least 3 so I wouldn't expect him to be up yet.

So instead of moving about, I just lied there. Being in his arms is nice. Who knew a night that went that bad would end so wonderfully and yes, my night was very wonderful. I think Rin's gonna kill me for this but I don't regret it for a second. The way Kaito touched me…he was gentle…careful…loving. Oh so very loving. People always tell me that sex is always dirty but I don't feel dirty. It didn't feel dirty last night. Not for a second. I just felt loved. Every touch. Every kiss. Love. Nothing else. I believe that's what it's supposed to be like right? When you're with the one you love?

Kaito yawned. "Morning already?"

I sighed. "The morning couldn't have come faster."

"Sun go back down." Kaito gave me a sweet kiss. "That was fantastic."

"Your gonna ruin it by talking about it." I snuggled against him. "But I agree."

Kaito slid his arms around me. "Sleep well?"

"I suppose." I yawned. "I'm still tired." I snuggled against him. "I think I'm gonna stay a bit longer."

"Fine but I'm getting food." He started to get up but I didn't let go.

"Oh no you don't." I kissed his neck playfully. "Your not gonna leave your loving girlfriend alone in your bed are you?"

"Yes I am." He sat up.

I groaned and pulled the blankets up over my shoulders. "Fine but I want food too. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Alright." Kaito looked around the room. "Where did my boxer shorts go?"

I blushed and picked them up off the lamp shade. "Found them."

Kaito chuckled. "Couldn't get them off fast enough could you?"

I groaned and buried my face in one of his pillows. "Don't remind me that my innocence is gone. Taken away by a ex-gangster."

Kaito was suddenly over me with his arms wrapped around me. "Oh please. You loved it." He kissed my neck in the most seductive way. "What are you hungry for?"

"Pancakes." I mumbled into the pillow.

Kaito kissed my neck then got up. "You panties are hanging on my dresser." He left the room.

Oh come on. Can this get any more embarrassing…but sadly it did. My bra was stuck on the edge of a picture frame. Ok now I feel dirty. As I slid on my clothes, I couldn't help but feel dirtier and dirtier. Kaito's an animal. How did my skirt get under his bed? Geez. I feel like a whore. Maybe Akaito was right.

When I finally got dressed, I joined Kaito in the kitchen. There is nothing sexier then a guy in boxer shorts cooking. Especially when there muscles are that delicious. I sat down at the table. "Did everyone ever tell you that your muscles are delicious?"

Kaito chuckled. "No. That is one thing I've never heard." Kaito glanced at me. "I'm not exactly sure what that means."

I stood and walked over to him. "It means your muscles are sexy." I leaned against the counter.

"No wonder girls stare at me all the time in the gym." Kaito flipped a pancake in the pan on the stove.

"Remind me to come to the gym with you so I can kill every girl that looks at you." I walked over to the fridge. "My mom says, it's better to knock out all the competition when you're in love." I grabbed a coke from the fridge. "No orange juice? Really?"

"Gangsters don't drink orange juice Miku." Kaito pointed out as if I was an idiot.

I sighed. "I'm getting you some orange juice when I come over next time."

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"Next time I spend the night, I want to drink orange juice in the morning." I popped the tab on my coke.

"Next time?" Kaito looked at me flirtatiously. "You already want more of me? But I'm not surprised. I am pretty good in the sac."

"Your ok." I waved him. "And calling your bed _the sac_ makes everything in your bed sound dirty."

"If I'm so bad then why do you want to spend the night again?"

I glared at him. "Spending the night doesn't mean sex Kaito!" I crossed my arms. "I spent the night at Kiyoteru's house two nights ago and we didn't have sex so ha."

"What?" that got his attention.

"You didn't know that? Rin and I spent the night there because we were working on making Kiyoteru less of a smart ass." I explained.

"You didn't sleep in his bed did you?" Kaito asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. That guy could have pulled some stuff while you were sleeping."

"First of all, I tend to punch people in the face when they touch me for to long while I sleep and second of all, Rin and I slept in his guest room."

"Did you sleep in the same bed as Rin?" he asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"I don't know. I just want the full picture."

"You think that's hot don't you?"

"No…" Kaito turned and went back to making pancakes.

"No we didn't. Kiyoteru has two beds in his guest room." I crossed my arms. "And I saw those magazines under your bed. If there not gone when I come back tomorrow, I'm burning them."

"Why were you under my bed?"

"You put my skirt under there which I still don't get. How did you get it under there?"

Kaito shrugged. "When you're getting everything off fast, where it gets to isn't important? You know that."

I groaned and hid my face. "I'm such a whore now!"

"Don't be a prude. You can only be a whore if you sleep with more then one guy." Kaito glanced at me. "Don't get any ideas."

"Do I look like I'm gonna be having sex in the next 24 hours? Beside's, it's not like every guy wants to go for a b cup pig tailed high school student."

"I like your small boobs." Kaito flipped a pancake.

"That does not help the situation Kaito."

"I thought girls like complements."

"Not ones on our boobs." I hugged my chest.

Kaito turned and pulled me to him. "Don't doubt yourself so much. You're more beautiful then any girl out there." He gave me a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." I glanced at the pancakes that sat on a plate. "You know I'm gonna eat all those right?"

"I figured. That's why I liked them all. Those are mine."

"I tasted your spit all night long. Doesn't bother me." I grabbed the plate. "You snooze you lose." I gave him a kiss then sat down at the table.

His arms slid around me from behind. "Miku?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me something."

He sounded serious. I suppose this is a big deal to him. "What is it?"

"Promise me…promise me you won't leave me." Kaito's arms tightened. "I guess I'm worrying over nothing but…in the past…all the women in my life have left me…" his head dropped on my shoulder. "And I don't want to lose you…so I want you to promise me."

I've never seen him broke up over anything before. He looked like he was dying inside. I laid my hand against his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." I shut my eyes. "I promise you I won't leave you…I love you…so don't worry ok?"

"Ok"

.

.

.

Alright so after lots of demand, I have decided to continue posting on here and on Figment but I think the quality is a lot better on Figment so I highly suggest you look the new chapters on there. Also, the newer chapters will be on there first. I, also, have more of my official work and I will be posting more in those stories then in Oniyuri. Keep that in mind. Thx so much for reading!


End file.
